La nouvelle menace
by iloveharlock
Summary: <html><head></head>Pour sauver le fils dont il n'a pas eu le temps de faire la connaissance Albator est reparti dans la mer d'étoiles. Les rapports tendus avec le commandant du Karyu ne sont pas le moindre de ses soucis. Et récupérer Alérian n'est que le prélude à la guerre qui s'annonce et dont l'adolescent semble être la première victime.</html>
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Toshiro, Warius et l'équipage du Karyu, Tori-San, Clio, appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto

Les autres personnages sont à moi

**1.**

Par réflexe, le commandant du _Karyu_ avait porté son regard vers la console vide de son lieutenant en second.

- Marina…

Warius soupira et prit place à son poste habituel.

- Quels sont les ordres, commandant ? firent Shizuo Ishikura et Grenadier.

- Nous attendons l'envol de notre nouveau partenaire…

- Pardon ? s'étranglèrent les deux hommes.

- Il arrive ! se contenta de jeter Warius.

- J'ai un écho ! annonça Unabara.

- Un gros écho ! compléta Battlyzer.

- Ça, j'espère bien, grinça Warius. Nous l'aurons en visuel dans quelques instants !

- Je le vois ! trépigna Battlyzer. Un cuirassé vert, mais les scans de Thern glissent sur lui, je ne sais pas comment mais je ne le détecte pas !

- Mais… mais… Ce pavillon noir… Commandant Zéro, c'est un Pirate ! hurla presque Axéluteur.

- Un peu de respect pour le père d'Alérian Rheindenbach, intima Warius. Bien qu'il s'agisse effectivement d'un Pirate ! Et si nous nous en sortons à la fin de cette folie d'entreprise, j'aurai à l'arrêter ! Moi militaire, lui pirate, les choses sont claires ! En revanche, il nous apporte son appui, pour retrouver aussi le lieutenant Oki. Personne ne touche à lui sans mon ordre express !

- Bien, commandant.

- Communication entrante, avertit Thern.

Sur l'écran de la passerelle du _Karyu_ apparut l'image d'un Pirate de noir et de pourpre vêtu.

- Zéro. Je suis là !

- Je constate.

- Que votre Thern se mette en contact avec mon Toshiro !

- C'est le nom de votre ordinateur central ?

- Je suis l'âme du meilleur ami d'Albator. J'étais un être humain. Et je le demeure dans chacune des fibres optiques de ce cuirassé. Je suis avec mon ami et je ne le quitterai jamais ! Je suis le Professeur Toshiro Oyama. Nous voilà donc alliés sur ce coup, commandant Zéro !

- Honoré, Pr Oyama. Une telle intelligence à bord d'un cuirassé, c'est inespéré. Vous avez beaucoup de chance, Albator !

- Oui, c'est à se fracasser le cul par terre de contentement, grinça le grand Pirate balafré. Je n'ai plus un seul membre d'équipage, Tori-San erre à nouveau comme un volatile en peine, la femme que j'aimais s'est éteinte sans me dire que nous avions un enfant, et ce fils est aux mains d'horreurs sans nom quasi ! Magnifique, je ne pouvais rêver mieux pour ma réapparition ! Bien que personne ne l'attende et que je ne serai qu'un infinitésimal grain de plus dans l'escarpin de cette Elomène !

- Quels sont vos conseils ? Enfin si vous avez fini de vous plaindre ? gronda Warius.

- Mes suggestions ? C'est vous qui aviez Alérian et l'avez laissé enlever ! Vous n'avez pas intérêt à ce que l'on me le lobotomise pour le retourner contre moi !

- Le lobotomiser ? Quelle drôle d'idée ? Que voudriez-vous qu'il fasse contre vous : des origamis avec les pages de ses chers bouquins et s'en servir pour vous bombarder ?

- Warius !

Le commandant du _Karyu_ mit alors de côté toute ironie mordante, étant finalement dans la même barque de détresse que le Pirate, Marina prisonnière !

- Je vous emmène aux coordonnées où cet étrange commando s'est emparé de votre fils et du lieutenant Oki. Nos grands ordinateurs pourront peut-être capter des traces d'énergie résiduelle de leur fuite. Cela vous sied-il, capitaine Albator ?

A ce titre, le grand Pirate balafré esquissa un sourire.

- Cela me va, commandant Zéro.

La communication terminée, Warius eut un profond soupir.

« Ça ne va vraiment pas être de la tarte que de voler avec un hurluberlu de cet acabit ! Je comprends maintenant de qui Alérian tenait son infernal caractère ! Deux électrons libres. Deux guerriers dans le fond, un du passé et l'autre en devenir ! Sacrés gars, ces balafrés ! ».

Warius ronchonna malgré tout.

« Vous m'avez sauvé et vous m'avez abandonné. Il faudra que vous me l'expliquiez un jour ! Encore à ce jour, je ne comprends pas que vous m'ayez laissé… ».

Warius serra les poings, puis rouvrit sa main droite, faisant glisser le cache du médaillon et contemplant presque avec désespoir l'image de Marina qui lui souriait.

« J'arrive ! J'espère que l'on ne t'a rien fait ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi t'avoir emmenée ? Mon intuition me souffle que ces tortues n'étaient là que pour le fils d'Albator, il était la seule nouvelle donnée dans l'équation de ces préparatifs d'avant grands combats ! Je suppose que tu étais avec lui, sur leur chemin, et que tu l'as défendu ! Je viens, Marina, nous serons bientôt réunis ! ».

* * *

><p>La colonne abritant l'âme de Toshiro cliqueta à tout-va.<p>

- Ton fils? Bien, j'enregistre l'info ! Allons le sauver ! Je te donnerai tout ce que j'ai, Albator.

- Je n'en doutais pas. Merci… Je ne voulais pas, mais nous voilà repartis, en dépit de ma promesse que nous serions tranquilles. Tu m'en veux ?

- J'aurais été furieux si nous n'étions pas partis au secours de cet Alérian ! Nous revoilà dans la partie, Albator ! Nous allons rappeler à ce monde ce que sont des Pirates !

- Oui, cela, ça me va, sourit Albator. Des pirates, il n'y a que ça de vrai ! Mais à présent, il n'y a qu'un seul objectif : retrouver et sauver Alérian !

- A tes ordres, capitaine ! Allez, à nouveau, comme au bon vieux temps !

- En ce cas, Arcadia, en avant !

Et Toshiro fit se propulser les réacteurs de l'_Arcadia_ à leur pleine puissance !


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Battlyzer tournait en rond, au propre comme au figuré, dans la salle de réunion de son commandant.

- Ce n'est pas normal ! Ce n'est pas normal du tout !

- Je ne l'ignore pas, Battli. Et ce n'est pas en le ressassant que ça y changera quelque chose ! gronda Warius. Moi non plus, je n'aime pas ça, mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'un des écrans lui renvoyant l'image de l'_Arcadia_.

- Je fais équipe avec un Pirate, je n'aurais jamais cauchemardé cela même dans mes délires les plus dingues !

- Y avait-il le choix ? interrogea le petit robot rouge à crête blanche. Les Drakkars puis les commandos des Erguls ont eu le dessus bien trop facilement à deux reprises. Et bien que cela semble une hérésie et défie toute logique, il ne nous reste que ce cuirassé…

- Mobiliser d'autres vaisseaux de la Flotte Indépendante n'aurait servi à rien, poursuivit Warius. Les Drakkars n'attendent que cela pour nous dégommer comme au tir à pipes. Tant qu'ils disposeront de cette supériorité de feu, quel que soit le terrain d'étoiles, nous morflerons comme la première fois…

- Cet _Arcadia_ est obsolète ! glapit Battlyzer. Comment pourrait-il avoir plus de chance que nous ?

- Battli a raison. Et il a tort, intervint Beebop en franchissant les portes de la salle. L'_Arcadia_ n'a plus volé depuis quinze ans, mais sa conception est unique, l'œuvre d'un véritable génie – et dire qu'il a presque été fabriqué de bric et de broc dans des sous-sols !

- Tu as eu plus de renseignements, Beeb ? interrogea Warius.

- Oui, j'ai tourné à plein régime depuis tous ces jours, commandant Zéro. J'ai fouillé toutes les archives sur lesquelles je pouvais connecter mes circuits, surtout celles qui n'étaient pas officielles. Sur vos ordres, j'ai prêté mes oreilles électroniques à tous les ragots qui pouvaient se colporter sur un Pirate borgne, balafré et son cuirassé vert ! C'est assez édifiant…

Beebop trépigna sur lui-même, ses yeux jaunes projetant un hologramme sur le mur le plus proche.

- Cet Albator, je n'ai pas retrouvé sa véritable identité sous ce pseudo de guerre, il faisait partie de la Flotte terrestre.

Warius sursauta, mais se garda d'interrompre le récit des résultats des investigations du petit robot, un rapport plutôt long au demeurant !

* * *

><p>En dépit de la présence électronique de Toshiro, c'était néanmoins une solitude totale qui était le lot du capitaine de l'<em>Arcadia<em>, un Tori-San plus pleurnicheur que jamais ne lui étant d'aucun réconfort, que du contraire !

Mais cet isolement lui était quand même préférable à l'irruption d'un Militaire en uniforme et casquette sur sa propre passerelle !

- Pourquoi venez-vous me débusquer, Zéro ? Je pensais que mes « consultations » par radio étaient suffisantes ? Je découvre encore plus les Erguls que vous. Et mes réflexes de Pirate qui ne pourront que rejaillir dès les premiers combats risquent bien de vous prendre au dépourvu. Je vous soupçonnerais d'ailleurs fort bien d'être le premier à me donner le coup de grâce pour pouvoir m'arrêter et me traduire en justice.

- En effet, il n'y a aucune prescription pour les faits de piraterie, reconnut le commandant du _Karyu_, poings sur les hanches alors que son interlocuteur était, lui aussi, bien campé sur ses pieds, bras croisés.

Le jeune Militaire se racla la gorge.

- Pourtant, d'après ce que j'ai répertorié, il n'y a pas eu de réels actes de piraterie. Il y a eu des abordages, soit, mais de vaisseaux désignés comme ennemis des mondes libres, à l'époque. Bien que quelques pillages d'entrepôts…

- J'avais un équipage à nourrir. Je revendique chaque acte posé, en effet. Qu'est-ce que cela vient faire ici, maintenant ? Vous saviez que j'étais un Pirate en venant m'arracher à ma retraite !

- Oui, un simple Pirate… Pas celui ayant défait l'armada des Illumidas et anéanti leur ultime base au Japon. Les satellites en orbite de la Terre et les postes d'observation de cette base ont tout filmé ! Je ne saurai jamais me battre de cette manière…

- Oui, vous n'êtes pas un Pirate !

- Personnellement, et en privé, je dois reconnaître que j'ai une certaine admiration pour vous. Oui, vous avez un jour porté un uniforme. Moi, j'étais bien trop jeune à l'époque. Du foyer social où j'avais été placé à la mort de mes parents, j'ai uniquement su pour la défaite de ces Illumidas.

- Mais, au-delà du « personnellement » ? ironisa le grand Pirate balafré.

- Je suis un Militaire, et même sans ordres directs, j'ai à m'assurer d'un Pirate ! Mais, pour le moment, j'ai à récupérer mon lieutenant en second…

- Et mon fils !

- Les prisonniers des Erguls. J'ai à les sauver en priorité. Je ne vous trahirai jamais, de ce point de vue. Nous serons aux coordonnées des enlèvements dans quelques heures. J'espère que votre Toshiro est affûté au possible ! ?

- Je le suis ! rugit l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_. Et ne faites aucune menace voilée à mon ami, mon cuirassé n'a rien d'obsolète et nos tourelles de canons peuvent vous vaporiser de la mer d'étoiles !

- Je note cette autre mise en garde, marmonna Warius en claquant des talons avant de se retirer.

« Au moins, là vous savez que je n'ignore plus rien de votre passé, Albator ! Mission accomplie ».

Le tube d'arrimage du _Karyu_ s'étant retiré, Albator jeta ses ordres à tout va à Toshiro.

- Continue tes recherches, Toshiro, je veux tout savoir de ce Zéro !

- Je poursuis, Albator. Tu auras bientôt tous tes renseignements.

- Merci, Toshy.

Sombre, Albator alla se rasseoir dans son grand fauteuil de bois précieux frappé des têtes de mort.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Arraché du sommeil, Warius avait jailli de son lit, s'était habillé en un réflexe ancré en lui au possible, et c'était donc en parfait uniforme qu'il était arrivé sur sa passerelle.

- De quoi ? ! Raï ? Pourquoi cette alerte ciblée à mes galons ? Et où traîne, Ishikura ?

- Il arrive, renseigna Thern avant que le petit Militaire puisse répondre. Il est un peu plus long que vous à se vêtir de pied en cape !

- Ne me parle de « cape », ordinateur ! Alors, Raï ?

- Je préfèrerais la confirmation du lieutenant Ishikura… Je ne suis que…

- Tu es la personne de garde, en pleine confiance de ma part. Alors, qu'y a-t-il ?

- L'_Arcadia_ a décroché de sa position. Il file plein pot, commandant Zéro !

- De quoi ! ? vitupéra encore Warius.

- On n'a pas vraiment besoin de lui, n'est-ce pas ? grinça son subordonné.

- Bien sûr que si ! siffla le vétéran Unabara. Nous savons ce que nous valons face aux Drakkars, ce n'est pas rassurant. Il faut absolument que nous voyons de quoi est capable l'_Arcadia _! Aucun message du capitaine Albator ?

- Si tel était le cas, je ne me demanderais pas où il a mis les bouts ? aboya Warius. Ce type est une calamité ambulante ! Son fils nous fait traverser la moitié de nos mondes, on parvient enfin à faire sortir ce vieux renard de son terrier. Et il disparaît dès qu'on a le dos tourné ! Je n'aime pas cette fuite…

- Vous pensez qu'il a réalisé ce qu'était la puissance de feu des Drakkars et qu'il n'a aucune envie de se colleter à eux ? hasarda Shizuo qui venait enfin d'arriver sur la passerelle.

- Il ne m'a pas donné l'impression de se carapater la queue entre les jambes avant même le premier tir, marmonna Warius.

- Vu que vous n'avez fait que vous bouffer le nez, je vois mal comment tu peux sérieusement avoir une idée de ce qu'il faut, jeta rageusement Unabara. Et ses faits d'armes, ils remontent à quinze ans. Tout le monde change ! Et je n'ai pas à te rappeler combien il s'est fait tirer la jambe avant de se bouger !

- Marina ne lui importe pas un instant. Il n'est sorti de sa tanière que pour son fils. Selon toute évidence, il ne pouvait que guetter une occasion de faire cavalier seul ! Et si info il a eue, il n'avait pas l'intention de nous en faire profiter !

- Quels sont les ordres ? s'enquit Raï.

- Il n'y a rien à faire du reste de la nuit… Thern, tu peux pister l'_Arcadia _?

- La balise que vous avez posée lors de votre visite à son bord fonctionne parfaitement ! confirma Unabara.

- En ce cas, suivons à bonne distance et observons. Thern, envoie une sonde espion sur ses traces !

- Tout de suite, commandant Zéro.

- Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Retournons nous coucher.

Tournant les talons, maugréant dans son absence de barbe, Warius quitta la passerelle.

« Fichu Pirate, comment ai-je pu songer un seul instant qu'il pouvait être sous contrôle ! ? ».

* * *

><p>Albator leva un sourcil surpris.<p>

- Pour quelqu'un prétendant ne pas vouloir se mêler des affaires des mortels, je trouve que vous intervenez de façon bien péremptoire ? ne put-il s'empêcher de sourire.

- J'y suis impliquée depuis le tout début, répondit paisiblement Lumiane qui s'était avait projeté son image sur la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_ qui volait à pleine vitesse à travers la mer d'étoiles.

- Je ne comprends pas… Oui, vous en avez été partie prenante depuis le tout début. C'était vous, pour les visions d'Alérian, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comme tu l'as compris quand il t'a raconté tout ce cheminement qui l'a mené à toi !

- A mon retour, tu avais parlé de ma sensibilité à ton monde.

- Mais il semble qu'Alérian le soit plus encore car moi je n'ai jamais rien intercepté de vous ! Et pourquoi seriez-vous impliquée dans mon histoire ?

- C'est à cause de Maya, avoua enfin la Déesse Dorée. Tu ne l'as guère connue, en réalité ?

- Nous avons eu tellement peu de temps après mon arrivée au Japon et entre deux de mes vols, soupira Albator. Elle était exceptionnelle, et je ne dis pas uniquement cela parce que je l'ai aimée plus que toute autre avant elle !

- Et tu avais raison, approuva la lumineuse apparition. Elle était unique, pour une jeune humaine. Ce à plus d'un titre, je peux te l'assurer.

- Je ne vois forcément pas de quoi vous pouvez bien parler ?

- J'ai des choses à te dire, au sujet de cette Maya. Elle était vraiment différente des autres. Elle ne semblait pas faire partie de votre monde, devant juste y passer, irréelle.

- Je vous écoute, fit le grand Pirate balafré en s'asseyant.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

De façon compréhensible, Alérian était dans ses petits souliers à chaque fois qu'on l'amenait devant Kromer, le Coordinateur des Erguls.

Mais en dépit de sa hauteur impressionnante, ce n'était pas lui qui terrifiait le plus l'adolescent…

De taille normale, du point de vue humain, la créature avait le teint blême, une interminable chevelure d'un vert pâle, des yeux en amande de couleur dorée et dépourvus de pupilles, et une longue robe bleue azur rehaussée de motifs floraux drapait son fin corps harmonieux.

Poussé par les croissants de métal terminant les bâtons dont les Fantassins d'escorte étaient armés, Alérian se retrouva juste devant la dénommée Mhurie.

- Contente de te revoir, Alérian Rheindenbach.

- Pas moi, grinça le jeune garçon.

- Tu es un étrange sujet d'expérience, humain, siffla la créature dépourvue de bouche. Quel dommage que je ne puisse user de tous mes pouvoirs sur toi, mais ton organisme ne le supporterait pas, ton cerveau se liquéfierait sous la puissance du mien !

- Et tu t'es mise au service de ces horreurs sur échasses… Es-tu seulement de nos mondes ?

- Les Erguls se sont emparés de ma Jura natale. En échange de ma personne, ils ont promis à ma sœur de ne pas faire de mal aux quelques survivants.

- Ta sœur est reine ou quelque chose du genre ?

- Non. Nous avions un conseil plutôt, même si au quotidien, aucun de nous n'était supérieur à un autre. En revanche, ma sœur Clio possède les pouvoirs de l'esprit les plus puissants. Elle sur Jura, moi ici, nous sommes la garantie de l'équilibre envers les Erguls. Séparément, nous ne sommes plus une réelle menace, alors que si on avait pu réunir nos esprits, ils auraient pu trembler !

- Là, c'est moi que tu fais frissonner, grinça Alérian. Que vas-tu me faire ?

- Mais, la même chose que toutes les autres fois, gloussa la Jurassienne.

- Non, pas l'Inhibiteur Mental ! gémit l'adolescent alors que les trois doigts des quadrumanes lui serraient les bras à lui faire un mal de chien.

Mhurie éclata de rire.

- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, Alérian Rheindenbach. L'IM est pour moi, pas pour toi ! Tu n'écoutes jamais quand on te parle, ou quoi ? ! Ma puissance spirituelle est démesurée en rapport à la tienne ! Si je l'usais sur toi sans cette précaution, il y a longtemps que tu ne serais plus qu'un légume bafouillant et bavant !

- Je crois que je préfèrerais. Je ne ressentirais plus rie… Tandis que là… gémit le jeune garçon alors que Mhurie glissait à son doigt un bijou qui ressemblait à celui porté par les Rampants lors de leurs opérations, concentrant leur énergie, leur permettant de la contrôler, les chaînettes s'enroulant autour de sa main, la plaque de métal reposant au creux de sa paume.

La Jurassienne eut un frémissement de plaisir anticipé.

- Laisse-moi fouiller tes souvenirs, Alérian Rheindenbach. Je vais encore remonter dans le temps et découvrir peut-être enfin pourquoi la Souveraine Noire Elomène s'est intéressée à toi au point de ne pas simplement te faire exécuter !

- Non, ne me fais plus de mal ! supplia l'adolescent alors que Mhurie s'était approchée tout près de lui.

- Je vais me gêner !

La Jurassienne eut un grognement.

- Tu ne devrais pas pouvoir me résister, ne pas réussir à me cacher quoi que ce soit, et pourtant tu m'offres une étrange résistance ! Je saurai moi aussi pourquoi une fois que j'en aurai fini avec toi. Et il se pourrait bien que tu sois le légume que tu aspires à devenir !

Alérian hurla quand Mhurie posa la plaque de l'Inhibiteur Mental sur son front, sentit le bijou devenir brûlant avant que ce soit son sang qui se mette à bouillir. Il perçut à nouveau l'invasion de son esprit par celui de la Jurassienne, puis il s'évanouit.

* * *

><p>Scrutant l'espace par le petit hublot qui était la seule possibilité pour avoir une vue extérieure, Marina commençait à désespérer de voir apparaître la familière silhouette du <em>Karyu<em>.

« Comme si tu pouvais seulement remonter notre piste… Ces êtres à l'allure de tortues géantes nous ont surpris alors que j'enseignais quelques ultimes rudiments de navigation à Alérian. Depuis, nous sommes ici. Et je n'ai aucune idée des coordonnées de cet « ici ». Je doute pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, pour envoyer un message, ou tenter une sortie au milieu de ces Erguls de taille démesurée ! Et puis, hors de question que je tente quoi que ce soit sans Alérian… », soupira-t-elle en caressant le front meurtri, brûlé, de l'adolescent qui avait une fois de plus été ramené inconscient dans la cellule, plus pâle que jamais.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

« Au secours, quelqu'un, par pitié ! ».

Alérian avait la nette sensation de hurler pour se soulager des douleurs qui le ravageaient. Mais en même temps, bien qu'il soit inconscient ou en train de rêver, il avait également l'intuition que sa bouche ne produisait pas le moindre son.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Je voulais juste rentrer à la maison puisque mon papa ne voulait pas de moi… J'ai tellement peur ! ».

Le jeune garçon tressaillit, plongé dans un environnement qui ressemblait à un maelstrom de perceptions de feu et de sang, de tourbillons, ne lui permettant aucun repère, lui faisant juste ressentir une souffrance infinie, insoutenable.

« Marina, tu étais avec moi. J'espère qu'ils ne t'ont fait pas de mal, ces horribles tortues… Si, je crois bien qu'ils t'ont prise aussi, il me semble vaguement me souvenir… Mais c'est tellement loin, j'ai une insupportable migraine ! ».

Le visage inexpressif de Mhurie lui apparut, semblant envahir tout l'espace, gigantesque.

- Non, laisse-moi… Arrête… Tu me fais si mal !

- Tout serait fini depuis bien longtemps si tu ne me résistais pas ! rugit la Jurassienne. Mais qui es-tu donc ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te protéger ? Je vais trouver, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne relâcherai qu'une loque humaine, ça je peux te le promettre !

Dans le délire de l'adolescent, la Jurassienne se muant en araignée, elle se jeta sur lui pour l'étreindre tout entier et l'emmener dans un ballet aérien à donner le tournis, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne ressente plus rien… jusqu'aux doux doigts de Marina sur son front blessé.

* * *

><p>Lumiane avait poursuivi son histoire.<p>

- Il arrive, quelques très rares fois par millénaires, que des êtres exceptionnels soient promis à un destin supérieur à celui de leur condition de naissance. Ce fut le cas de cette magnifique japonaise à la chevelure d'or. Tout en elle reflétait sa condition future, une créature irréelle, ne faisant pas partie du monde commun. Mais elle aimait trop ce monde. Ce monde qui était aussi celui de l'homme de sa bien trop courte vie. Avant que nous ne puissions l'élever à notre rang, elle est tombée sous les tirs de vos ennemis…

- Maya, une déesse en devenir ? Non, je ne peux pas y croire ! se défendit Albator qui avait quitté son fauteuil pour faire les cents pas. Elle était unique, exceptionnelle, en effet, la femme avec qui j'ai eu pour la première fois envie de passer toute ma vie… Sauf que c'est elle qui est partie… Et, pour l'avoir intimement connue, je puis vous assurer qu'elle était humaine au possible, Lumiane !

- Oui, humaine, d'où sa mort, soupira la Déesse Dorée. D'où le fait qu'elle t'a donné un fils. Et cet enfant fait bien plus partie de mon monde que sa mère !

Le grand Pirate balafré s'arrêta dans sa pérégrination cyclique.

- Je viens peut-être de découvrir Alérian, mais je le reconnais comme l'enfant que je ne pouvais espérer ! Il représente tout : passé et avenir ! Et ce garçon est en danger, parce que…

Albator s'interrompit.

- … Et ce garçon est en danger parce qu'il est avant tout le fils de sa mère ? ! C'est bien cela que vous voulez me faire comprendre, Lumiane ?

- Après quinze ans, tu ne sais toujours pas me tutoyer…

- Vous êtes une déesse, moi un humain. Vous aurez toujours droit à mon infini respect, Lumiane ! Et, pour Alérian ?

- Il est en danger, le pire qui soit, et en même temps, il ne risque rien.

- Je suis désolé mais là j'ai le plus grand mal à vous croire… Pourquoi s'en est-on pris à lui ? Que lui veut-on ?

- Elomène a compris que cet enfant avait quelque chose de vraiment très spécial en lui… Elle l'a pris pour l'analyser… Fais-vite, Albator ! Qu'elle trouve ou non, la Souveraine Noire des Erguls ne lui laissera désormais plus une grande espérance de vie, à moins que ce ne soit la terrible psycho-investigatrice qui ne le détruise !

- Mais, comment je peux le retrouver ? ! Je le cherche depuis plus d'une semaine, jusqu'à ce que tu ne me fasses décrocher de ma position…

Lumiane tendit un pendentif au grand Pirate balafré.

- Maya avait créé ce lien sans le savoir. A toi d'en avoir un avec ton enfant, Albator ! Alérian l'a perdu lors de son enlèvement, ce petit bijou pourrait t'aider !

- Je l'espère. C'est tout ce que j'ai… Parce que je n'ai pas insisté pour le garder auprès de moi, ou l'accompagner dans cette vie que je ne connaissais pas et qui quelque part me terrifiait trop pour que je quitte mon refuge…

Dans sa main gantée, Albator serra le pendentif en forme de rose, qui bien que sans épine le blessait pourtant au plus profond de lui-même.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Bien moins sûre d'elle-même qu'elle s'efforçait de le paraître en général, Mhurie s'était présentée devant Hograd et Kromer.

- C'est lent ! rugit le Suprême des Erguls. Ce n'est pourtant qu'un petit d'humain, une race faible et mentalement arriérée !

- Il y a quelque chose, et je n'arrive pas à le définir. Ça me bloque. Ou si vous préférez, ça le protège. C'est puissant comme jamais je n'ai eu affaire… Cela n'a rien d'humain, ça je peux vous l'assurer !

- Voilà bien pourquoi notre Souveraine l'a perçu, et veut s'en débarrasser dans l'œuf ! rugit Hograd.

- L'histoire a prouvé que les humains bien que physiquement faibles par rapport à nous, ont des ressources, une volonté de vivre dépassant tout entendement et ce en dépit des circonstances, et à plus d'une reprise certains ont été élus à de hautes responsabilités dépassant de très loin la condition de leur naissance. Mais nous ne pouvons leur permettre de s'organiser, d'où nos conquêtes éclairs et ne souffrant aucune rébellion depuis près de deux ans. Et menace ou pas, cet Alérian Rheindenbach doit disparaître.

- Pour cela, votre commando aurait dû s'en tenir à sa mission première, ne put s'empêcher de siffler la Jurassienne. Votre petite question aurait été réglée depuis un bon moment.

- Nous vous avons interdit de pénétrer nos pensées ! hurla Kromer le Coordinateur des Drakkars.

- Je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Je vous connais, vous avez envahi ma Jura. Je vous sais plus expéditifs. Votre retenue en ces circonstances m'étonne donc.

- Ordres de la Reine, elle veut savoir avant de détruire celui qui n'aura pas eu le temps de devenir son ennemi !

- Je vois.

- Et poursuivez vos investigations dans les méandres du cerveau de ce gamin, jeta Hograd. Quand nous vous convoquerons à nouveau, nous exigerons des résultats.

- Je vais le fouiller à nouveau, quitte à ce qu'il ne reste ensuite plus rien de son esprit.

Soulevant les plis de sa longue robe bleu nuit, Mhurie quitta la salle de réunion.

* * *

><p>- J'ai tellement honte de moi, Marina.<p>

- Mais, pourquoi donc ? s'étonna la jeune Mécanoïde en massant doucement les épaules de son jeune compagnon de captivité, autant pour lui détendre les muscles que pour l'assurer de ses amitié et réconfort.

Alérian gémit, passant un bras rageur sur ses joues ruisselantes de larmes.

- J'ai peur, je suis faible… Si seulement j'avais idée de ce que cette Mhurie cherche en moi, je le lui avouerais pour qu'elle arrête de me faire du mal !

- Tu es si jeune… Tu n'as connu jusqu'ici que le foyer affectueux de tes Tuteurs. Et tu t'es lancé dans une quête de folie, dont tu t'apprêtais à rentrer apaisé, enfin, relativement. Pourquoi te mortifier ainsi ?

Alérian renifla, ses prunelles émeraude emplies de désespoir.

- Mon papa, il n'aurait jamais été si lâche ! Il aurait fait front ! Moi, je ne peux pas… Je comprends qu'il ait tout fait pour que je reparte : je ne suis absolument pas digne de lui !

- Tu fais ce que tu peux, Alie, assura Marina en lui donnant un baiser amical sur la joue. Personne n'attend de toi que tu te comportes en héros stoïque et invincible ! Pourtant, tu l'as été, en me protégeant, ce qui a occasionné tes blessures !

- Ce ne fut qu'un réflexe. Je n'ai pas réfléchi…

- Je t'en sais gré. Tu m'as sauvé la vie !

- Je l'ai prolongée, jusqu'à ce que je précipite ta perte en étant piégée avec moi… soupira le jeune garçon. Tu m'en veux beaucoup ?

Mais Alérian répondit à sa propre question dans la foulée.

- Moins que Warius depuis qu'il doit comprendre que je suis responsable de ton propre enlèvement, puisque j'ai été le seul à avoir été interrogé de si étrange manière tous ces jours !

- Tu raisonnes juste et bien, Alérian. Ce ne sont pas seulement tes bouquins. Tu as un sens inné pour analyser une situation !

- Warius me tuera si ces Erguls ne le font pas, au cas où tu ne t'en sortirais pas. Tu devrais tenter ta chance seule, tu pourrais y arriver, tes flux aquatiques peuvent tromper certains scans de détection, je l'ai lu !

- Jamais sans toi, Alérian !

- Marina…

- Tais-toi au lieu de proférer des idioties juvéniles et tâche de te reposer ! intima-t-elle.

- Non, ce ne sera pas maintenant, geignit l'adolescent alors que deux Fantassins avaient fait irruption dans la cellule, l'emmenant à nouveau vers sa tortionnaire.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

N'affichant aucun des signes de ses triomphes passés en matière de traque, Warius avait interpellé sa proie, enfin rattrapée, et ayant insolemment fait projeter son image sur l'écran principal de la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_.

- Vous pensiez m'échapper, capitaine Albator ?

- Non, pas entièrement. Mais j'avais un but plus impérieux que le respect de mon simple engagement verbal envers vous ! Maintenant, déguerpissez ou je fais tonner mes canons !

- Je ne bats jamais en retraite et je ne m'incline certainement pas devant un Pirate, fut-il mon partenaire obligé d'un sauvetage. Maintenant, donnez-moi vos informations, Albator.

- Je n'en ai aucune ! Foutez-moi la paix, jeune Militaire borné et sans imagination !

- Là, je dirais plutôt que c'est à vous de la fermer, vestiges d'une guerre que presque tout le monde a oubliée !

- Pourquoi une soudaine envie de vous désolidariser de moi ? Vous auriez vos espions, Zéro ?

- Je ne fais qu'un avec Marina. Je l'ai soudain réalisé. Je crois que je pourrais la sentir et la rejoindre même en étant séparé d'elle depuis la moitié des univers voire de leur totalité ! Je la sens, oui. Je me dirige vers elle. Et curieusement, cela a croisé votre propre route après m'avoir faussé compagnie sans mot dire !

- « croisé ma route » ? Cela n'aurait-il pas un rapport avec la balise dans mon ascenseur principal pour la salle de commandement en haut de ma tour ?

- Ah, vous l'avez trouvée…

- Toshiro n'a perdu aucun de vos gestes, il vous a vu la poser.

- Mais alors, pourquoi… ? hoqueta Warius.

- Parce que nous étions censés agir dans le même camp… Enfin, j'avais cru le comprendre… Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû faire la moindre confiance à un Militaire ! Ils sont trop…

- … bornés ? J'ai bien compris le message, ironisa le jeune Officier de la Flotte Indépendante. D'autres remarques cinglantes ?

- Pas pour le moment. J'ai à retrouver mon fils !

- Et ma fiancée est auprès de lui. Nous avons une recherche commune, l'auriez-vous perdu de vue, capitaine Albator ?

- Non. C'est juste que c'est mon fils qui m'attire à lui… Je ne perçois rien de votre fiancée ! Je fonce, et ne m'arrêtez plus, commandant Zéro !

- Jamais ! rugit Warius. Il faut toujours une première démêlée aux armes et la nôtre est arrivée ! Est-ce que votre vieux cuirassé est seulement capable de quoi que ce soit ? Apprêtez-vous à recevoir mon Feu de Saint-Elme, Pirate !

- Pas encore ce jour ! persifla Albator.

Et l'_Arcadia_ disparut dans un saut spatio-temporel.

- Je crois que je le hais à jamais, ce souvenir Pirate surgi d'un néant idéal qu'il n'aurait sans doute dû jamais quitter ! vitupéra Warius.

Unabara et Grenadier se levèrent pour poser un regard plus qu'inquiet sur leur commandant.

- Une véritable intuition pour le lieutenant Oki ?

- La pire… Je le ressens au plus profond de mon ventre, et surtout de mon cœur ! Poursuivons le vol selon mon pressentiment. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il croise à nouveau la route de l'_Arcadia_ sous peu ! Cet Albator n'a vraiment rien d'imprévisible, je l'ai cerné ce vieux débris !

* * *

><p>Tori-San eut un croassement de détresse quand son maître de noir et de rouge vêtu eut pour sa part un hurlement de souffrance, se recroquevillant sur lui-même.<p>

- Alie, tu m'appelles à toi, mais ça me fait endurer un tel martyre soudain… Ton collier me guidait jusqu'à toi à présent, mais là c'est atroce…

Albator se raidit.

- Mais si ce que je ressens me fait si mal, qu'en est-il de toi, mon pauvre garçon !

Encore vacillant sur ses jambes, Albator fit quelques pas.

- Je ne reconnais rien d'inaccoutumé ici… Il faut vraiment que je retourne dans ces rêves, ou ces cauchemars… Et je n'ai pas retrouve Alérian !

Et serrant le pendentif en forme de rose entre ses doigts, Albator pria pour qu'une piste lui soit donnée pour Alérian.

* * *

><p>- J'y suis ! triompha Murhie. Je t'ai percé à jour, tu es à moi, misérable déchet d'humain !<p>

Et l'esprit sondé depuis tant de jours soudain offert à elle, la Jurassienne s'y engouffra… et se heurta à une barrière de lumière, de fureur et de douceur à la fois, la repoussant.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

L'hologramme de la Souveraine Noire des Erguls s'agita, faisant se courber un peu plus ses deux subordonnés.

- Vous m'aviez prétendu que cette Mhurie était la plus puissante de son espèce !

- C'est ce que, elle, avançait, corrigea Hograd Suprême. Bien que selon ses dires sa sœur Clio est la plus forte.

- Mais cette Mhurie aurait effectivement dû ne faire qu'une bouchée de l'esprit de ce jeune humain ! ajouta Kromer.

- Je ne constate qu'une seule chose, c'est que votre psychopathe a échoué, rugit Elomène.

- Télépathe, entre autres, rectifia encore Hograd. Bien qu'elle ait été effectivement assez givrée. Heureusement, nos casques nous protègent parfaitement de toute intrusion mentale.

- Il faudra donc récupérer cette Clio pour qu'elle finisse le travail, gronda Elomène. Ne me rappelez plus que pour de bonnes nouvelles !

- Cuirassés en approche, annonça une voix désincarnée provenant du cœur même de la base spatiale en forme de ruche qui était le QG des Erguls. L'un deux est le _Karyu_.

- Kromer ?

- Il appartient à la Flotte Indépendante, il a tenu tête à quatre Drakkars, siffla le Coordinateur. Et l'autre, Symphora ?

- Un vaisseau Pirate, poursuivit le cerveau de La Ruche. Inconnu. Mais je vais chercher dans les archives des Flottes que nous avons déjà défaites.

- Je pense que nous l'aurons atomisé avant, sourit Hograd Suprême.

* * *

><p>Thern ayant activé le canal de communication, Warius avait aboyé à l'adresse du capitaine de l'<em>Arcadia<em>.

- Cette monstruosité à la taille d'une petite planète ! Pourquoi vous êtes-vous dirigé droit sur elle, Albator ?

- Parce ce qu'Alérian est là !

- Comment peut-il le savoir ? grinça Unabara, suspicieux. Et si votre allié était plutôt le leur, commandant ?

- Ca ne cadrerait pas avec le personnage, bien que fort désagréable au demeurant, grommela Warius avant de rouvrir la communication. Qui vous a guidé à cette horreur spatiale ? interrogea-t-il alors.

- Inutile de rentrer dans les détails, vous ne me croiriez pas, pas plus que vous n'avez confiance en moi ! persifla Albator. Pourtant, vous êtes là, et nous allons devoir agir en commun.

- Oui, car si Alie est là, ma lieutenant Oki également ! Et moi, j'ai déjà affronté les Drakkars des Erguls – bien qu'il n'y en ait pas un seul à portée de scan – se présenter de front n'est pas du tout une bonne idée !

- C'est la meilleure méthode que je connaisse. Si elle ne vous plaît, déguerpissez !

- Je ne vous suis pas à travers plusieurs systèmes solaires pour vous lâcher maintenant, rétorqua sèchement Warius. Mais si les Drakkars nous tombent sur le poil, on sera mal !

Sur le petit écran de sa console de commandement, Warius vit son interlocuteur esquisser un sourire qui n'avait rien d'amical.

- Ils nous ont vus, c'était tout ce qui importait. Maintenant, je passe sous bouclier d'invisibilité et je pars en spacewolf vers cette planète de métal !

- Comment retrouverez-vous Alie avec un astéroïde d'une telle taille ?

- J'ai mon guide, marmonna le grand Pirate balafré avec un regard vers le pendentif en forme de rose dans la paume de son gant.

Il émit ensuite un juron plus que malséant.

- Et arrêtez de l'appeler « Alie » !

* * *

><p>Les murs latéraux de la cellule transpercés par le nez d'un spacewolf et d'une navette Militaire, Marina sursauta violemment.<p>

Elle se redressa vivement, en position de combat à mains nues face à un Pirate en bottes et cape.

- Non, Marina, il est de notre côté, pour le moment.

- Oh, Warius ! se détendit-elle alors que le jeune homme venait lui aussi de sauter du jet de combat à tête perforante.

- J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi…

- J'espérais, mais je doutais que tu puisses me trouver… Et ces êtres sont tellement immondes… Ils ont de terribles créatures avec eux ! Et elles ont fait tant de mal à Alie…

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elles ont fait à Alérian ? hurla presque Albator.

- Je ne sais pas… Il a été ramené il y a trois jours déjà. Et il ne se réveille plus !

- Je retourne sur l'_Arcadia_, siffla Albator en emportant son fils vers le spacewolf.

- Ne nous attardons pas, confirma Warius. Pour une fois, cette relique du passé a raison.

Mais il sourit néanmoins à sentir à nouveau la main de Marina dans la sienne.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

L'_Arcadia_ ne disposant plus de docteur, cela avait été contre son gré qu'Albator avait dû laisser son fils être finalement ramené sur le _Karyu_.

Bien qu'inversée, la situation déplaisait tout autant à Warius que lorsque cela avait dû être le cas quand il s'était rendu sur l'_Arcadia _!

* * *

><p>- Tes conclusions, Doc ? fit Warius.<p>

- Je suis désolé, mais elles ne sont pas pour toi.

- De quoi ? ! glapit le jeune Officier de la Flotte Indépendante.

- Elles sont pour son père, il est le seul à pouvoir les entendre. Bien que je doute qu'elles lui fassent plaisir. Il a ses armes ?

- Il a refusé de les déposer. Je ne pouvais l'y contraindre. Il aurait été capable de dégommer les commandos de Grenadier !

- Tu voulais le débusquer, commandant, c'est réussi ! commenta Unabara, bras croisés.

- J'ai réveillé le grand fauve endormi, oui… Je crains de m'en mordre les doigts longtemps ! Doc, que vas-tu lui dire, pour Alie ?

- La vérité.

* * *

><p>En dépit de son envie première de défoncer toutes les portes, Albator avait fini par patienter dans la salle d'attente de la salle de soins du Centre Hospitalier du <em>Karyu<em>.

- Machinar. C'est moi le Doc, se présenta ce dernier. Et vous, selon toute évidence vous êtes le père d'Alérian. Il est votre portrait craché !

- Jusqu'à la balafre, malheureusement… Qu'a mon fils ? Il a repris connaissance ?

- Non.

- Quand ?

- Si seulement je pouvais vous rassurer en ce sens…

- Quoi ? glapit le grand Pirate balafré, à deux doigts de coller le Mécanoïde au mur le plus proche. Qu'a donc Alérian ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- De quoi ? s'étrangla Albator.

- Il est dans le coma. J'ignore ce qui l'y a plongé, je ne sais pas comment l'en sortir… C'est hors de mes moyens, de mes connaissances.

- Formi.

- N'agressez pas mon médecin-chef, ce serait fâcheux pour vous, Albator ! intima Warius.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention. L'être qu'il est a une force physique qui me dépasse, et je refuse de faire du mal à un membre de votre équipage ! En revanche, je veux entendre le rapport de votre lieutenant Oki !

- Impossible. Elle se repose. Elle a été traumatisée par cette détention. Je refuse que vous lui rappeliez de mauvais souvenirs !

- Votre moralité émotionnelle, je m'en cogne, je m'assois dessus ! aboya le grand Pirate balafré. Menez-moi à votre copine, ou j'exploserai tout qui se mettra sur mon passage !

Albator eut un ricanement.

- Et épargnez-moi vos états d'âme, Zéro. Cette fille est un Mécanoïde, je crois que je peux les flairer ! Son traumatisme est donc inexistant !

- Marina a un niveau d'émotion optimal. Elle est plus humaine que certains ! grinça en retour Warius. Elle a une sincère affection pour le jeune Alie. Tout ce qui lui a été fait, elle en a été profondément affectée… Bien que je serais curieux, et inquiet, d'entendre son rapport sur ces enlèvements et séquestration. Je vous conduis à elle. Et pas la moindre réaction fâcheuse, j'ai tout un équipage contre vous !

- J'ai décimé bien des équipages !

Warius frémit mais n'en témoigna rien.

- Suivez-moi, Albator.

* * *

><p>Lumiane prit la canne à pommeau d'énorme perle que lui tendait une de ses prêtresses.<p>

- Tout va bien, Votre Grâce ?

- Maya avait perdu de son essence divine en devenir en étant mère. Mais elle a tout transmis à son fils. Et par-delà la mort, elle le protège ! Elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'intervenir ! En revanche cette Murhie avait déjà considérablement abîmé son esprit… L'amour de sa mère l'a sauvé. Espérons que l'amour des siens le ramène.

- Nous prierons toutes pour cela.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

_ Alérian et Marina potassaient sérieusement, le premier concentré au possible sur l'exercice de programmation soumis._

_ La lieutenant en second du Karyu avait souri. _

_ - Tu deviens presque bon, Alie. Juste de la technique, et tu auras grand besoin de plonger dans des revues scientifiques si tu veux progresser, mais j'aime ta façon de faire !_

_ L'adolescent esquissa un sourire._

_ - Je t'ai satisfaite, Marina ?_

_ - Oui, pour le test._

_ - Pourquoi donc cette ironie ? A quoi pensais-tu d'autre ? fit candidement le jeune garçon._

_ - Ta fraîcheur est adorable, Alie. Je l'apprécie au possible !_

_ - Merci… Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question, ni pourquoi Warius et toi m'envoyez bouler quand j'évoque les sentiments entre vous !_

_ - Arrête de parler de choses que tu ne connais pas !_

_ - Ca, je l'ai entendu, plus d'une fois, de vous deux, continua de sourire Alérian._

_ Attendrie au possible, Marina sourit plus encore, avant de voir l'adolescent changer de mine, affolé._

_ - Alérian ?_

_ - C'est quoi… ça ? !_

_ Mais avant d'avoir pu réagir, Marina avait senti une poigne solide se refermer sur sa nuque et une décharge d'énergie l'avait mise hors circuit._

_ Alérian s'était précipité vers le bouton d'alarme le plus proche mais un des Rampants l'avait rattrapé en une seule enjambée, activant son Inhibiteur Mental avant de le lui imposer au creux des reins, lui faisant perdre connaissance._

* * *

><p>- J'ai été neutralisée d'entrée… Quelques senseurs à effets retardés m'ont permis de les voir paralyser le petit. Ensuite, je n'ai plus été que dans cette cellule, où ils ramenaient le gosse qu'inconscient, encore et encore… Je ne sais rien de plus. Je suis désolée pour votre enfant, capitaine Albator !<p>

- Ils rapportaient Alérian évanoui, à chaque fois. Mais, il se réveillait. Qu'a-t-il pu se passer de différent la dernière fois… ?

Levant les yeux, Marina affronta de ses prunelles bleu marine celle marron de son interlocuteur.

- Si seulement je savais… Je n'ai rien compris des précédents interrogatoires. Quand il revenait à lui, Alérian hurlait de peur, d'incompréhensions. Il ignorait pourquoi on lui en voulait, ce qu'on lui voulait ! Il a gémi sa terreur d'adolescent jusqu'à la dernière fois… Il a résisté autant qu'il l'a pu, il n'a pas faibli, capitaine !

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Lui, si. Il craignait tant de ne pas être digne de vous… Il était à livre ouvert face à cette Murhie ! Elle a fini par l'avoir, je ne vois pas d'autre explication… Je suis désolée…

- Murhie ?

- Une Jurassienne. La plus puissante de sa planète, juste avant sa sœur Clio. Elle a fouillé l'esprit du petit, pour chercher je-ne-sais-quoi… Ça l'a détruit !

Albator émit un rugissement.

- Une Jurassienne, cette Murhie a plongé mon fils dans d'incommensurables abîmes d'inconscience. Une autre peut l'en sortir !

- De quoi parlez-vous ? marmonna Warius qui était rentré dans l'appartement de Marina.

- J'ordonne à Toshiro de me conduire vers Jura !

- Ce n'est pas un plan ! protesta Warius.

- C'est mon plan !

* * *

><p><em>Murhie parvenue aux confins de son esprit, Alérian hurla de souffrance sous l'invasion la plus profonde et imine, et de terreur sous la promesse de la fouille de ses souvenirs.<em>

_ - Non… Il ne me reste que ça… Ce dont je ne me rappelle pas… Ma maman…_

_ La Jurassienne gloussa de contentement._

_ - Pauvre être aux émotions si basiques, tellement faible par tes réminiscences ! J'aurais dû le comprendre d'entrée ! Je vais te pénétrer, une ultime fois, et je réussirai !_

_ La Jurassienne réfléchit, concentra son énergie à nouveau dans l'Inhibiteur Mental, l'appuyant sur le front de sa victime inconsciente, replongeant au plus profond des souvenirs._

_ Murhie tressaillit._

_ - Me voici donc au plus profond du secret de tes pensées et souvenirs, Alérian. Je peux les découvrir et enfin comprendre... C'est donc ta mère qui veille sur toi !_

_ La silhouette lumineuse de Maya apparut._

_ - C'est toi qui es en lui, poursuivit la Jurassienne. Tu t'appelles Maya...Mais, tu es morte... Comment peux-tu encore te manifester pour le défendre de mon intrusion ?… Je vois... Tu avais une autre destinée, mais tu n'as pas pu la connaître !_

_ - Oui, bien avant d'avoir pu accomplir plus pour la Résistance, d'avoir pu empêcher Albator de perdre son œil… Je n'étais qu'une humaine, j'ai été blessée, deux fois, je ne suis plus de ce monde… Mais j'avais eu ce trésor d'Alérian ! Je devais le défendre !_

_ - Une déesse en devenir… La pire horreur que j'aurais pu concevoir ! Mais tu es un écho du passé, impuissant, c'est tout ce qui compte !_

_ - Et tu ne feras aucun mal à mon fils ! Retourne dans les enfers ! intima la blonde évanescente._

_ Et Maya repoussa la Jurassienne, mais laissant l'esprit d'Alérian meurtri au possible._


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Unabara grognait et entendait le faire savoir !

- Ce Pirate a vraiment l'intention d'aller sur cette Jura ? Il va être bien accueilli puisque tout semble indiquer que c'est son fils qui a liquéfié la sœur de celle dont il attend de l'aide ! Et tu nous fais le suivre, aveuglément ?

Le vétéran déplaça son pion sur l'échiquier.

- Allez, essaie de te sortir de là, Warius ! se rengorgea-t-il.

- Tu m'as mis dans des situations pires, sourit Warius. Quant à ta question, je trouve hautement préférable d'avoir ce Pirate à l'œil ! Et puis, des Drakkars sont sortis de cette Ruche bien qu'ils se dirigent eux aussi vers Jura. Notre présence aux coordonnées de cette planète verte se justifie donc pleinement. Et puis, je me vois mal partir ailleurs avec Alérian au Centre Hospitalier de Machinar !

- C'est pourtant la meilleure configuration qui soit, remarqua Unabara en faisant quelques pas dans le salon du commandant du _Karyu_. Alérian est autant notre sauvegarde que celle de la bonne conduite d'Albator !

- Je n'utilise pas les enfants, siffla Warius avec un regard noir pour son ami. J'espère que tu ne l'as pas sincèrement pensé ? !

- Une guerre s'annonce, d'ici un an, voire deux, trois tout au plus. Tous les coups seront alors permis. Tu n'auras plus guère le luxe de faire étalage de ta grandeur d'âme !

- Je ne changerai pas, assura Warius.

- Bien que ça me déplairait que tu renonces à certaines de tes valeurs, on ne remporte pas des victoires en étant chevaleresque jusqu'au bout !

- J'aviserai. Pour le moment, j'ai toujours à effectuer l'observation des Drakkars, et il y a le gosse à sauver !

- Je doute qu'Albator ait la moindre chance de récupérer son fils, en état conscient en tout cas, commenta Unabara, lugubre. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Warius fit la grimace.

- Vu comment Marina l'a récupéré après chaque interrogatoire, les pouvoirs de cette Jurassienne semblent considérables, soupira-t-il. Et il est impossible de savoir comment tout cela s'est fini… Alors, oui, la solution, s'il y en a une, se trouve sur Jura !

Warius posa son pion sur la case de destination, prenant à son tour son ami au piège.

Il songea fugitivement que cela aurait été intéressant, voire révélateur de se mesurer à un certain Pirate borgne et balafré, puis la pensée le quitta aussi vite qu'elle était venue !

* * *

><p>Soucieux, Toshiro n'était pas mécontent que son ami soit venu le trouver.<p>

- Je suis désolé pour le petit, cliqueta le Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_.

- Si une Jurassienne lui a fait tant de mal, une autre aura intérêt à le défaire ! rugit Albator en martelant du poing la colonne abritant l'Âme de son ami.

- Tu seras bien reçu, vu ce qu'Alie a dû réaliser pour se défendre et ne pas être entièrement détruit !

- Ce n'était pas lui… Lumiane est venue me voir cette nuit. En mourant, Maya s'est éveillée à sa véritable nature, bien qu'elle soit isolée dans un autre monde. Mais je suis sûr qu'elle fait ce qu'elle peut pour notre fils. Le pendentif en est la preuve, me conduisant à lui… Il aurait d'ailleurs peut-être été mieux protégé s'il l'avait porté…

- Ne pars pas dans de telles suppositions, pria Toshiro. Lumiane et son Feu du Ciel ont prouvé qu'il existait des forces dépassant notre entendement, mais il ne faut pas les généraliser !

- Il ne me reste que ça, si je veux à nouveau voir briller les prunelles de mon garçon. Je l'ai à peine entrevu que je suis en train de le perdre !

- Tu l'as aussi presque mis hors de la planète de la Déesse Lumiane en l'invitant à y demeurer, rappela Toshiro.

- Ça va, ne remue donc pas le couteau dans la plaie ! siffla le grand Pirate balafré. J'ai simplement cru lui faire la meilleure proposition pour qu'il soit en sécurité face aux monstres qui s'annonçaient, d'où son voyage pour me retrouver… Il a préféré repartir avec ce Zéro au final ! Si j'avais su ce qui l'attendait, je l'aurais gardé auprès de moi, quitte à le ramener personnellement à son tuteur ! Toshy, pourquoi faut-il que je perde toujours ceux à qui je tiens le plus ?

- Il reste Jura, assura ce dernier, avec un illogisme certain après ses premiers propos ! Nous y serons dans quatre jours. Je t'ai rassemblé tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur cette planète et ses habitants, c'est-à-dire quasi rien en réalité ! J'ai tout envoyé sur ton ordinateur.

- Je vais lire cela, grommela Albator en quittant la salle pour rejoindre ses appartements dans le château arrière de son cuirassé.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Sortant d'un nouveau saut spatio-temporel, l'_Arcadia_ faillit tout bonnement percuter le _Karyu_ qui se tenait quasi immobile devant lui !

- Vous êtes suicidaire, Zéro, ou quoi ? Vous êtes encore plus taré que moi ! aboya Albator en serrant de toutes ses forces la grande barre de bois alors que le Grand Ordinateur dirigeant le cuirassé lui faisait dévier son cap en extrême urgence, secouant d'importance la seule personne à bord, si on omettait Tori-San qui avait pris un rude contact avec les murs de la coursive où il volait à ce moment.

- Et vous, vous ne savez plus anticiper quoi que ce soit ? rétorqua sèchement Warius depuis sa propre passerelle. Vous savez que les Erguls surveillent Jura !

- Il n'y reste plus grand monde. Les Drakkars qui se dirigeaient vers cette planète ont été envoyé à d'autres coordonnées durant notre propre voyage. Les Erguls sont un peu plus occupés à s'emparer de trois planètes minières en ce moment plutôt que de s'occuper de nous. Je redoute désormais davantage les Jurassiens !

- Et s'ils sont tous comme cette Murhie, cette poignée vaut à elle seule une petite armée d'êtres humains comme nous ! Je vous rappelle que vous venez chercher ici une créature plus forte que la première que j'ai nommée !

- Il y a encore un Drakkar en orbite de Jura, renseigna Toshiro. Il est dans sa face cachée, il m'a échappé, je suis désolé, Albator.

- Nous découvrons à peine nos nouveaux ennemis, tu es tout pardonné.

Du coin de l'œil, le grand Pirate balafré s'assura que la communication entre les deux cuirassés était coupée.

- Zéro a raison, j'aurais dû le deviner aisément. Je suis désagréablement rouillé !

- Je nous ai mis sous bouclier d'invisibilité, fit encore l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_. Et le _Karyu_ a fait de même. Si le Drakkar nous a surpris à la sortie de notre saut, il a pu nous prendre pour un faux écho vu notre immédiate disparition ! Il n'a absolument pas réagi. Les Erguls ne doivent pas s'attendre à qui que ce soit vienne par ici. Et après avoir focalisé sur Alérian tout indique qu'ils nous considèrent à nouveau comme quantité négligeable et sans intérêt ! Nous allons avoir la paix un bon moment, ils se concentrent sur leurs conquêtes. Quant à toi, je pense que tu peux aller en spacewolf camouflé sur Jura…

- Mais ? releva Albator.

- … Mais je doute que ces gens trouvent ton symbole Pirate plus rassurant que le drapeau aux serres croisées qui est l'emblème des Erguls !

- Je n'ai pas le choix, gronda le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ en quittant sa passerelle.

* * *

><p>Devançant Shizuo Ishikura et Grenadier qui s'étaient vivement levés, Unabara se précipita vers son commandant.<p>

- Où comptez-vous bien aller comme cela ? gronda-t-il sur un ton peu amène.

- Je vais sur Jura, évidemment ! rétorqua tout aussi sèchement Warius en calant la casquette sur sa tête.

- Ils vont massacrer le père de celui qui est cause de la mort d'une des leurs.

- Ca, ils ne le savent pas. Ou alors ils ont de très grandes antennes ! Et puis, les galons d'un uniforme Militaire compenseront peut-être l'emblème Pirate d'Albator…

- Vous n'avez pas à vous mettre en danger pour lui, grinça Raï, poings serrés, Axéluteur approuvant de la tête.

- Non, mais si les Jurassiens tournaient le dos aux Erguls, ils seraient peut-être bien utiles sur nos propres destroyers !

- Un destroyer ? murmura Unabara.

- Le nouveau modèle de cuirassé en chantier. Mais là j'en ai un peu trop dit. Que cela ne sorte pas d'ici ! Axéluteur, tu as pu établir une communication avec les Jurassiens ?

- Non, pas à cette distance. Le Drakkar l'aurait captée et cela aura révélé notre présence. Par contre, avec le brouilleur sur votre navette de commandement, ça pourrait bien vous protéger une fois au sol.

- Et je peux étendre ce brouillage au spacewolf de cet imbuvable Pirate, ajouta Grenadier.

- Mais…

Unabara sourit, prenant familièrement le bras de son ami en dépit de la présence des autres membres d'équipage.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que nous allions te laisser y descendre là-bas seul ?

- Le corps de Battlyzer recèle plus de mitraillettes qu'une seule escouade de nos commandos. Je ne me sentais pas particulièrement en danger. Et les quelques observations dans nos Archives catégorisent les Jurassiens comme pacifiques.

Grenadier grinça des dents.

- Allez dire cela au petit Alérian. Ils ont fait de ce gamin au potentiel prometteur un légume à vie !

- Espérons que non, aboya Warius. Bon, puisque je ne peux me débarrasser de vous, à moins de vous flinguer, allons à ma navette et descendons sur le sol de Jura !

* * *

><p>Clio devint lumineuse, mais d'une lueur rouge sang.<p>

- Des étrangers arrivent, papa ! Tu veux que j'aille leur régler leur compte ?

Pline (1) leva une main apaisante.

- Non, ma beauté. Nous n'avons jamais agressé les premiers et cela ne commencera pas encore ce jour ! Je me rends au-devant d'eux… Mais, au cas où, ne sois pas loin.

- Compte sur moi, papa !

- Attends néanmoins un peu avant de me suivre à bonne distance.

Clio acquiesça, d'un gracieux signe de la tête, agitant légèrement son interminable chevelure bleu marine, avant de se remettre à pincer les cordes de sa harpe.

(1) Pline appartient à The Beautiful Cleopatra qui l'a créé


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Pline avait naturellement fière allure, grand, mince, les cheveux blonds coupés courts, il affichait un visage aux traits harmonieux.

- Je vous ai senti arriver. Vous avez beau être seul, je suis sensible à tout ce qui perturbe notre paisible et parfaite planète ! Enfin, si j'exclus dernièrement ce Drakkar et ses ondes négatives !

Albator demeura sur place après avoir sauté de son spacewolf.

- Je ne suis pas un ennemi. Je suis Albator, capitaine de l'_Arcadia _!

- Et moi, je ne suis pas un idiot. Nous sommes isolés, nous refusons toute invasion – sauf quand nous ne pouvons nous y opposer – et je ne fais pas plus confiance aux symboles squelettiques que vous arborez qu'à ceux qui ont massacré les meilleurs d'entre nous puis emmené la plus puissante de nos télépsychokinésistes… Et je perçois clairement un passé tourmenté vous concernant !

- Trop longue histoire, grogna Albator, peu disposé à discourir. Je suis en effet un Pirate, je n'y changerai plus rien. Je suis néanmoins venu quémander de l'aide… Si j'étais un nouvel adversaire je vous aurais déjà attaqués. Et, ce Drakkar en orbite ne m'aurait pas manqué non plus car je suis bien son antagoniste à lui. Vous me suivez ?

- Pas du tout !

Albator eut un sourire ironique.

- Je me suis présenté, remarqua-t-il sur un ton presque négligent, badin.

- Je m'appelle Pline. Je suis Jurassien, membre du Jurassor, le Conseil de notre planète. Si vous ne nous attaquez pas, nous ne vous frapperons pas. Et puis, que pourriez-vous encore nous prendre ? Les Erguls sont passés par là !

- Ils sont aussi ceux que je combats, je viens de le dire, avança de façon assez péremptoire Albator puisqu'il ne s'était pas encore confronté à eux. Et je prie votre aide pour une affaire privée !

Pline fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai beau vous sonder, je ne trouve rien de vraiment noir en vous… Mais nous avons été envahis, massacrés, asservis. Je ne fais plus confiance à qui que ce soit. Et le Conseil me suit. Il ne nous reste plus que ça pour conserver une impression de liberté !

- Je me fous de vos règles… Les lois ne sont là que pour imposer le régime du plus fort.

Albator passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches, peu habitué à ce genre de négociation – en fait, il n'y était nullement expérimenté !

- J'ai un blessé avec moi, son esprit est meurtri, je venais à vous pour que vous le délivriez de son délire sans fin. Vous avez ce contrôle, je vous supplie de m'aider ! Dois-je me mettre à genoux, vous implorer ? S'il le faut, je le ferai !

D'un geste, Pline arrêta à nouveau son étrange visiteur qui cette fois s'approchait.

- Vous avez menti : vous n'êtes pas seul. Je perçois parfaitement d'autres individus de votre race ! Inutile d'être invisible sous votre technologie. Je vous conseille d'approcher !

Warius se découvrit, au propre comme au figuré, tout en uniforme, galons et casquette.

- Vous n'avez également rien à craindre de moi, Pline. Je ne suis là que pour appuyer ce que le capitaine Albator vous a dit. Je suis un Militaire, je combats naturellement ceux du Drakkar. Vous pouvez avoir foi en ma parole !

- Je n'ai jamais eu besoin qu'on prenne ma défense, grogna le grand Pirate balafré. Mais je crois que j'apprécie quand même que vous vous manifestiez.

- Deux de mes hommes demeurent dans la navette, ils n'en sortiront pas, je vous l'assure, Pline. Ils suivent mes ordres.

- Pline, allez-vous accéder à ma requête ? aboya Albator en tentant de recadrer la discussion qui se dispersait trop à son gré !

- Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir, contrairement à ce que vous pensez, Albator. Le Conseil de Jurassor seul pourrait éventuellement prendre cette décision… Mais quelque chose me souffle que je ne peux parler au nom de ma fille, Clio.

Albator inclina la tête, soudain désolé.

- Votre fille : Clio ! Je dois alors malheureusement vous informer du trépas de votre autre fille, Murhie, fit-il en ignorant les mimiques de Warius l'encourageant à se taire ! Je ne saurais être sincère sans cela, même si vous devez me vouer ensuite aux gémonies !

- Aux quoi ? tressaillit Pline. Mais, Murhie n'a jamais été ma fille.

Le vénérable Jurassien eut cependant un sourire.

- Oui, Murhie et ma Clio étaient amies inséparables. Elles faisaient tout ensemble. Elles ont appris à devenir des créatures psycho-dévastatrices comme jamais auparavant. Elles étaient des sœurs de cœur, effectivement. Mais Clio est bien la seule enfant de mon sang !

- C'est compliqué, je ne vous suis pas, Pline.

- Et vous, vous n'allez pas vraiment nous attaquer ?

Albator se détendit légèrement.

- Ni le commandant Zéro ni moi ne représentons une réelle menace. Vaporisez-moi si vous le voulez… Mais cela n'effacera pas le sort que cette Murhie a infligé à mon enfant avant d'être elle-même détruite ! Et pour ces atrocités, oui, j'exige que vous répariez le mal que vous lui avez fait !

- Si une des miennes a fait du mal à un être innocent, je ne peux le tolérer. Mais je veux tout savoir avant… Albator ? Vous êtes venu avec quelles forces de frappe ?

- Mon cuirassé.

- Il n'est pas seul. Je suis Warius Zéro, commandant de cuirassé de la Flotte de la République Indépendante. Le capitaine Albator et moi nous opposons aux Drakkars. Pline, pouvez-vous aider le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ ?

- Je pourrais, si j'étais vraiment pacifique et si mon peuple n'avait été en partie massacré… Et là, je ne reconnais aux étrangers aucune qualité que ce soit celle d'ennemis ou d'amis…

Le Jurassien soupira cependant.

- Mais je n'ai jamais refusé de porter assistance à un être innocent.

- Comment est morte ma sœur ? siffla une voix furieuse.

Clio s'avança.

- Qui l'a tuée ?

- Moi, mentit Albator.

- En ce cas, vous serez le premier à périr, ici et maintenant !

- De quoi ? glapit le grand Pirate balafré avant qu'une frappe surpuissante de la Jurassienne à la silhouette devenue rouge sang, et qui pourtant n'avait pas eu un mouvement, ne le fasse valdinguer dans les airs, et retomber à plusieurs mètres en arrière, brisé, sanglant.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

- Ces Jurassiens sont de véritables psychopathes ! gronda Albator.

- C'est assez compréhensible vu que leur monde paisible a été retourné par les Erguls, remarqua Warius. Nous avons même eu de la chance qu'ils ne nous aient pas dégommés dès l'instant où ils ont perçu notre approche, avant sans doute que nous posions nos navettes occultées ! J'espère au moins que leurs pouvoirs ne vont pas au-delà de l'atmosphère de leur planète… Et vous principalement, vous l'avez échappé belle ! Quelle idée d'avoir pris sur vous la mort cérébrale de cette Murhie ?

- La vérité n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose. Au contraire, là je suis sûr qu'ils ne seraient jamais venus en aide à Alérian !

Le Doc Mécanoïde du _Karyu_ soupira.

- Vous pourriez un jour arrêter de vous bouffer le nez à tout bout de champs ? Vous êtes du même côté, je vous le rappelle, à moins que je ne me trompe ?

Le placide Machinar ne put retenir un grognement d'exaspération.

- Et vous, Albator, cessez un peu de gigoter, comment voulez-vous que je fasse mon boulot dans ces conditions ?

- Dépêchez-vous donc de me remettre d'aplomb, j'ai à y retourner ! siffla l'insupportable (im)patient.

- Où ça ? questionna un peu étourdiment le commandant du _Karyu_.

- Mais voir ces Jurassiens, sans cette Clio de préférence dans les parages ? siffla Albator. Pline ne m'a pas répondu. Et moi je ne lâche jamais le morceau !

- Comme si je ne l'avais pas deviné, maugréa Warius. Mais vu votre sortie, ça m'étonnerait que vous retombiez en odeur de sainteté auprès d'eux.

- Je me fous de savoir comment ils me considèrent, avoua sans surprise son irascible interlocuteur.

- De toute façon, vous n'irez nulle part, décréta Machinar. Après cette commotion, je vous garde en observation.

- Mais il n'en est pas question, vitupéra Albator. Je vais à nouveau sur Jura, un point c'est tout !

* * *

><p>Dans le calme de son salon, Warius émit un petit sifflement de soulagement.<p>

- Un peu de tranquillité. C'est vraiment devenu du luxe ces temps-ci !

- J'avoue que je me demande comment ce gars a pu demeurer vivant en se rebellant ainsi à tout avis médical, marmonna le Doc du _Karyu_. Car j'imagine aisément que ce n'est pas uniquement dans ma salle de soins qu'il fait de tels scandales !

- Oui, ça doit lui être plutôt coutumier, ce genre de réaction, convient Warius. Et maintenant ?

- Je lui ai filé assez de calmants pour qu'il dorme le reste de la journée. Ensuite, j'aviserai des mesures à prendre. Je veux vraiment l'avoir à l'œil pour les prochaines heures.

- Il va bien ? insista Warius.

- Son épaule a été remise en place, les côtes cassées guériront d'elles-mêmes. Mais il a beau avoir la tête dure, le sol de Jura l'est plus encore ! Il a eu de la chance de ne pas s'y fracturer le crâne. Je suis surpris que vous ayez pu revenir sans encombres !

- Pline s'est interposé pour que sa fille ne frappe pas à nouveau. On a récupéré notre blessé et on a filé plein pot !

- Quelles sont tes intentions, commandant ?

- Sur le fond, Albator a raison. Les Jurassiens sont la seule chance de récupérer l'esprit du gamin ! Si on parvient à leur expliquer, sans provoquer d'explosions de rage en retour, les circonstances de ses blessures, ils finiront peut-être par nous aider ! ?

- Tu vas y retourner, avant que je ne libère Albator de mon centre de soins ?

Warius secoua négativement la tête.

- J'étais avec Alérian bien avant son père. Je pourrais mieux expliquer toute l'histoire à ce Pline qui ne semble pas contraire, bien que sur la défensive. Mais je ne suis pas son père, justement. Albator s'exprimera de façon non diplomate, ça c'est sûr, mais avec tout son cœur et je pense que c'est la seule chose qui puisse convaincre Pline de nous aider !

- Je l'espère…

- Tant que le Drakkar ne perce pas notre bouclier d'invisibilité, nous pouvons encore demeurer un bon moment ici. Je ne sais pas qui est le plus têtu, de ces Jurassiens ou d'Albator ! ?…

- Des trois, c'est moi, rit Machinar. Ce Pirate aura beau protester, j'aurai toujours le dernier mot !

- J'aimerais avoir ta chance, ironisa Warius. Moi, il me prend la tête depuis la première rencontre !

- Tu veux que je te prête un de mes pistolets à injection ?

- Je crains qu'il ne se méfie désormais et ne se tienne hors de portée. Dommage, c'est bien pratique pour le réduire au silence ! Bref, préviens-moi quand il sera en état de rejoindre le sol de Jura. Je préfère quand même ne pas m'attarder ici plus que de nécessaire !

- Je te tiens au courant.

Dès que le Doc Mécanoïde sortit, Marina vint retrouver son amant.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

A la demande de son commandant et ami, Unabara avait ouvert des yeux ronds.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, Warius ?

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de plaisanter sur cette passerelle. Je vous prie donc d'aller vous assurer que notre récalcitrant patient se conforme aux directives du Doc.

- Machinar n'a pas pu lui faire entendre raison, je vois mal comment je…

- Surveillez-le, Unabara, jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte le Centre Hospitalier.

- A vos ordres, commandant.

Warius esquissa un sourire.

« Je savais pouvoir compter sur toi, mon vieil ami ! ».

- Bien qu'un Pirate me déplaise souverainement, je n'arrive pas à me dire que je dois faire confiance à une engeance pareille, cet Albator me fait de la peine, avoua soudain Grenadier alors que les portes de la passerelle s'étaient refermées derrière le vétéran de la Flotte Indépendante.

- Ah bon ? fit Warius en levant un sourcil surpris.

- Il vient de se découvrir père et il ressent la pire des inquiétudes à l'idée de perdre ce rejeton ! Je ne voudrais vraiment pas être à sa place !

- Vu sous cet angle… convint Warius.

* * *

><p>Machinar gloussa, ce qui lui était assez inhabituel.<p>

- Et inutile de vitupérer à l'infini. Je suis plus obstiné que vous, et je peux tourner en boucle indéfiniment !

- Si vous croyez que vos sangles vont me retenir…

- Je n'agis pas par plaisir. Je veux juste suivre l'évolution de cette commotion et c'est plus facile avec un patient conscient.

- Très drôle.

- Je vous libère dans quelques heures, ne faites pas cette mauvaise tête.

- J'ai horreur qu'on m'impose ce que je dois faire !

- Il m'a semblé le constater.

- Alérian ? s'enquit Albator.

- Son état est stable.

Machinar se tourna alors vers Unabara qui venait d'arriver.

- Oui ?

- Je viens tenir compagnie à ton patient, Doc.

- Ah ? Et on va faire quoi ? grinça Albator. Ils m'ont saucissonné à ce lit, c'est déjà bien assez contraignant comme cela que de m'imposer un garde-chiourme !

Unabara leva les yeux au plafond mais n'entendait pas tourner les talons, ayant une mission à remplir !

* * *

><p>En début d'après-midi, curieux comme un vieux singe, Warius n'avait pu s'empêcher d'aller au Centre Hospitalier de son cuirassé afin de constater de ses propres yeux, la cohabitation forcée entre les deux hommes !<p>

Entrant dans la chambre, il demeura néanmoins interloqué sur le seuil.

Paraissant dans les meilleurs termes du monde, Albator et Unabara étaient plongés dans une serrée partie d'échecs.

* * *

><p>A nouveau autorisé à se déplacer à sa guise dans les coursives du <em>Karyu<em>, enfin sous certaines conditions vu son statut de Pirate, Albator n'avait pourtant pas été loin de sa chambre, se rendant à celle d'Alérian.

- Je vous laisse avec lui, fit Marina en l'accueillant. J'essaye qu'il soit seul le moins possible.

- Merci à vous… Ne partez pas tout de suite, lieutenant Oki. Je souhaiterais que vous me parliez encore de lui.

- Bien sûr. J'ai tout mon temps.

Elle sourit.

- Vous verrez, c'est un jeune garçon très attachant !

- Oui, j'espère avoir l'occasion de faire sa connaissance, fit Albator, sombre.

- J'y crois, assura la Mécanoïde. Prenez ma place.

Albator caressa le front de l'adolescent où les traces de brûlure dues à l'Inhibiteur Mental canalisant les énergies dévastatrices avaient fini par s'estomper.

- Je promets de ne plus t'abandonner, murmura-t-il. Nous avons enfin à nous connaître. Et ce que Lumiane a dit est vrai, il est bien possible que ce soit ta maman qui t'ait protégé de cette folle de Jurassienne !

Il se tourna ensuite à nouveau vers Marina.

- Racontez-moi encore comment il a pris ses marques à bord, pria-t-il.

La Mécanoïde obéit de bon cœur.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Sur un signe de Marina, Warius s'approcha de la console de cette dernière.

- Oui ?

- Je capte un signal d'appel depuis le sol de Jura. Il vient du spacewolf du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

Warius tressaillit.

- Mais comment aurait-il pu quitter le bord ? Thern ou Battlyzer aurait donné l'alerte !

- Qu'est-ce que je suis encore sensé avoir fait de mal ? siffla une voix agacée.

- Albator, comment pouvez-vous être là ? s'étrangla le commandant du _Karyu_.

- C'est vous qui m'avez cloîtré ici et fait surveiller par chacun de vos membres d'équipage quasi. Vous avez de la chance que je ne sois pas d'humeur sanglante !

- Surtout avec ces côtes brisées et sûrement une bonne migraine persistante ? ironisa Warius.

- Comme si ça m'avait jamais empêché de… Bon, que se passe-t-il ? reprit le grand Pirate balafré, sérieux.

- Votre spacewolf émet depuis le sol.

- C'est malin de l'avoir laissé là, grogna Albator.

- Désolé, mais on était un peu occupé à vous ramasser et à vous ramener ici, aboya Warius. Et sans ce Pline pour contrer les élans de fureur de sa fille, nous aurions sans doute visité en vol plané une partie du territoire de Jura ! Quoi, votre navette ne se verrouille pas automatiquement ?

- Elle aurait dû… Mais depuis tout le temps où plus rien n'avait fonctionné à bord… En revanche, le code de sécurité établi par Toshiro est imbrisable.

Albator fronça le sourcil.

- Pour avoir accédé au spacewolf, il fallait savoir qu'il était là. Sinon hormis un miracle, impossible de tomber dessus quand il est invisible !

Il échangea un bref regard avec le commandant du _Karyu_.

- Pline ! firent les deux hommes en un bel ensemble.

Warius se tourna vers Raï.

- Préparez ma navette, je vais voir ce qu'il veut, jeta-t-il. Vous, Albator, vous restez toujours ici ! Et n'essayez pas de forcer une fois de plus mon coffre-fort, vos armes y sont bien scellées !

Ce dernier marmonna entre ses dents mais ne dit rien.

* * *

><p>Encadré par Shizuo et Grenadier qui cette fois n'entendaient pas le quitter, et qu'il présenta effectivement comme ses gardes du corps, Warius parvint à proximité du spacewolf de l'<em>Arcadia<em>. Pline s'y trouvait, patientant.

- Je constate que vous avez capté mon signal, commandant Zéro.

- Moi j'aimerais savoir comment vous avez pu bidouiller les appareils, Pline. Je n'ai pas eu l'impression que votre civilisation soit portée sur la technologie, sans vouloir vous insulter.

- J'apprécie vos manières, commandant. Bien plus que celles de votre étrange partenaire de vol Pirate !

- Disons que le capitaine Albator a son style, fit prudemment Warius, ne voulant pas spécialement défendre son compagnon de route, mais espérant surtout ne pas le couler plus encore dans l'entreprise de négociations entamée par ce dernier. Et la raison qui l'a poussé à venir vous voir, à ne rien dissimuler, a dû rendre son comportement et ses propos plus malhabiles qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Vos paroles sont aussi sages que votre comportement. J'avoue ne pas comprendre du tout ce que vous pouvez fabriquer avec un Pirate tel que cet Albator !

- Les aléas de temps troublés, prémices d'une guerre, se contenta d'argumenter le commandant du _Karyu_.

- J'ai un peu tout bidouillé, mon signal était peut-être une alarme dans le fond !

- Que désirez-vous, Pline ?

- Pour prendre une décision, je dois savoir, absolument tout ! Je souhaiterais un entretien un peu moins agité avec le capitaine Albator.

- Où est votre fille ? préféra alors interroger Warius.

Du doigt, Pline désigna une colonne de lumière rouge.

- Vous l'avez vue, en arrivant ?

- Evidemment. Qu'est-ce ?

- Les hurlements à la mort de ma Clio. Elle extériorise son trop grand chagrin. Elle ne bougera pas de notre demeure. Vous m'emmenez là-haut ? conclut Pline alors qu'un involontaire frisson le parcourait.

- Vous avez peur ? releva l'officier de la Flotte Indépendante.

- Comme les miens, je n'ai jamais quitté ce sol…

- Je me porte garant de votre sécurité. Me croyez-vous ?

Pline inclina positivement la tête.

- Me sondez-vous ? s'enquit encore Warius alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la navette occultée du _Karyu_.

- Un réflexe. Mais comme vous ne m'avez pas donné votre accord, mon esprit évacue aussitôt ce qu'il capte.

- Mais vous devez bien percevoir quelque chose ! se récria Warius.

- Une profonde honnêteté, un courage sans faille, un dévouement absolu pour les siens – proches ou membres d'équipage – un cœur parfaitement pur et une volonté de défendre sa patrie au prix de tous les sacrifices et entreprises !

- Hum, pas sûr que ça me corresponde vraiment, un peu trop idyllique. Mais tant que vous ne dressez pas de moi un portrait aussi noir que la tenue du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_… !

Pline eut un fugitif sourire.

- Ne croyez pas que vos profils soient si différents. Cela demande une étude cependant plus approfondie !

Mais une fois dans la navette Militaire, sous la montée du stress, le Jurassien se raidit, muet, les doigts serrés sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

A l'entrée de Warius dans son appartement, Marina se leva précipitamment.

- Un souci ? J'aurais dû m'en douter entre ce Pirate et Pline !

- Pas du tout ! Ta présence est requise.

- Que dois-je faire et dire, Warius ?

- Aucune idée. C'est Albator qui te réclame et t'attend.

- Bien, j'y vais immédiatement, assura docilement la Mécanoïde en enfilant sa veste rose pâle.

- Marina, tu es en jour de congé, tu n'as pas à revêtir ton uniforme !

- J'ai à représenter dignement la Flotte de notre République. En plus, Albator fait appel à celle qui fut la compagne de captivité d'Alérian et c'est en tant que tel que je dois me présenter. Il a besoin de tout l'appui possible.

- Ne me dis surtout pas que tu commences à l'aimer, ce ténébreux Pirate ! ?

- C'est pour Alérian ! rectifia-t-elle. Il faut gagner la confiance et l'assistance de Pline. Et pour cela, tout comme ne l'a pas plaisanté Albator, je suis prête à toutes les soumissions en ce but !

- Merci, Marina. J'apprécie. Je doute en revanche qu'Albator t'en sache seulement gré un jour !

Warius déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de la femme de sa vie avant qu'elle ne quitte son petit boudoir si féminin à bord du _Karyu_.

* * *

><p>- Me voici, fit Marina en se présentant à la salle de réunion où Albator et Pline s'entretenaient depuis un bon moment déjà. Vous m'avez demandée, capitaine Albator ?<p>

- Et moi je ne comprends pas très bien ? ajouta Pline qui s'était lui aussi poliment levé à son arrivée. Capitaine ?

Faisant preuve de soudains raffinements d'éducation, Albator avait tiré un siège pour que la seconde du _Karyu_ puisse prendre place, déposant aussi devant elle de l'eau pétillante aromatisée.

- La lieutenant Oki de ce cuirassé Militaire a été un des mentors d'Alérian, et ensuite captive avec lui sur La Ruche de ces Erguls. Elle sait donc tout ce que j'ignore sur ce que les Erguls leur ont fait. Et elle devine parfaitement dans quelles conditions Murhie est morte !

- Autant que vous ! se révolta le Jurassien dans un sursaut. C'est vous qui l'avez tuée ! Vous me l'avez dit !

- Lieutenant Oki, racontez votre histoire, je vous prie, conclut Albator en allant s'asseoir un peu à l'écart.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas ? répéta Pline, interloqué, un peu inquiet aussi.

Marina prit une bonne inspiration après avoir bu quelques gorgées d'eau.

- Comme j'ignore ce que le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ vous a confié, Pline, je prendrai donc mon histoire depuis son début.

Le regard bleu marine de la Mécanoïde parut se perdre dans l'évocation de ses propres souvenirs, un sourire tendre se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- Alérian s'est introduit sur le _Karyu_ en tant que passager clandestin, avec son Beebop, dans l'espoir fou de retrouver son père… commença-t-elle.

* * *

><p>Epuisée après des jours à extérioriser sa peine, Clio avait néanmoins rapidement préparé fruits et légumes au retour de son père, le servant aussi d'un verre de nectar de fleur.<p>

- Tu étais parti, papa. J'ai eu peur !

- J'avais à faire… J'ai entendu des versions différentes de la même histoire. Toutes se recoupaient et je ne doute plus un instant de son entière véracité.

- Et alors ? grinça Clio. Cela ne me concerne pas ! Tu n'as quand même pas repris contact avec ces humains ? ! Ils sont méprisables, faibles, et meurtriers ! se révolta-t-elle. Papa, tu ne t'es pas laissé avoir ?

- J'ai côtoyé ces humains au plus près. Ils n'ont rien pu me dissimuler de leur personnalité profonde. Et je n'y ai rien vu de sordide. Tous deux ont une aura de guerre – passée ou à venir. Ils y font face, à leur manière.

- Le dénommé Albator a tué Murhie ! hurla Clio, frémissant de tout son être ! Et Murhie était ma sœur de cœur ! Je la vengerai, je la vengerai, dussé-je y passer mes trois siècles d'existence !

Pline posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de sa fille qui de silhouette rouge sanguine reprit son apparence normale, échevelée.

- Ouvre ton esprit, ma Clio. Toi et moi allons partager les souvenirs que je ramène.

- Non !

- C'est mon désir. Faisons-le, ainsi tu sauras tout ce que j'ai ramené de mon voyage auprès de ces deux voyageurs de la mer d'étoiles !

- D'accord, papa.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Pas trop rassurés, bien qu'ils soient armés, ceux de la passerelle observaient les deux bruns qui se faisaient face et s'affrontaient, et pas uniquement du regard.

Grenadier jeta un coup d'œil à Marina qui lui fit signe de ne pas se manifester, pour le moment.

Albator fulminait, bien qu'il demeure physiquement relativement immobile.

- Il est hors de question que je demeure ici pendant que vous emmenez Alérian sur le sol de cette planète ! rugit le grand Pirate balafré. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas du tout d'accord avec cette idée !

- Vous n'avez pas voix au chapitre, rétorqua sèchement un Warius absolument pas démonté, poings sur les hanches, la casquette soigneusement collée sur la tête. Alérian a été déclaré sous le nom de sa mère, et à ce bord il est sous mon autorité !

- Inutile de monter sur vos ergots, jeune coq Militaire, j'ai bien plus d'expérience que vous en ce domaine, siffla Albator qui demeurait les bras croisés mais les poings serrés. Et j'ai rejeté toute autorité depuis bien longtemps !

- Raison de plus pour ne pas la ramener, Pirate ! Vous avez raconté votre histoire à Pline. J'ai négocié avec lui les soins d'Alérian. A vous de vous plier à ces ordres !

- Il n'en est pas question ! hurla presque le grand Pirate balafré. Je n'entends pas quitter mon fils, surtout pour le remettre aux mains de cette Jurassienne folle furieuse qui vaut bien celle qui l'a torturé !

Du coin de l'œil, Albator aperçut Doc Machinar qui venait d'arriver, avant de foudroyer de sa prunelle son interlocuteur en uniforme.

- Si un de vous deux a l'intention de me faire dormir, assurez-vous que ce soit pour un sommeil éternel sinon je ne voudrais pas être à votre place si j'ai l'occasion de vous le faire payer par la suite !

- Je ne suis pas là pour vous, Albator, intervint le Doc Mécanoïde du _Karyu_. Je venais juste informer mon commandant que tout était prêt pour le transfert de mon jeune patient.

- Nous pouvons donc y aller ! jeta Warius. Albator, vous venez dans ma navette, je tiens à vous garder à portée de main.

- Inutile de vous méfier, je ne serai jamais que là où Alérian se trouve !

- En ce cas, direction le sol de Jura !

* * *

><p>Loin d'être serein, Pline observait sa fille qui avait revêtu une longue robe couleur ivoire, brodée de motifs floraux et sertie de petits coquillages nacrés.<p>

- Tu vas le faire, Clio. Tu ne reculeras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le fais, papa… Ou plutôt, si, je le fais pour toi !

- Très mauvaise idée, gronda Pline. Tu es une jeune adulte soit, tu n'as même pas soixante-quinze ans, mais tu n'as plus aucun compte à me rendre, même si j'ai encore le droit de te morigéner !

- Pourquoi alors, papa ?

- Pour le jeune être innocent que Murhie a martyrisé !

- Je ne veux plus jamais voir son père pour les deux siècles et demi qu'il me reste à vivre ! rugit Clio.

- Ce n'est pas lui qui a tué ta sœur de cœur, fit soudain Pline.

- Quoi ? !

- Il me l'a répété, sur cette chose qu'ils appellent cuirassé. Mais je percevais parfaitement qu'il mentait. J'ignore pour quelle raison, ça je n'ai pas pu le lire en lui…

- Ses propos ? s'étrangla Clio.

- Aucune idée, répéta son père. Mais cet humain que tu as blessé n'a pas levé la main sur l'une des nôtres. Tu peux soigner son enfant, réparer les torts de notre sœur à tous, sans arrière-pensée ou envie de revanche.

- J'ai vraiment du mal à te croire… avoua Clio.

Elle tressaillit.

- Ce jeune humain vient d'arriver sur notre sol. Il est transparent de pureté, innocent en effet, il n'y a rien de mal en lui. Je peux user de mes pouvoirs… J'espère y arriver. Je suis plus puissante que Murhie, mais elle a tant gagné en talents et en noirceur également pour avoir violenté son esprit et lui avoir causé tant de mal ! Je ne comprends pas qu'elle se soit abaissée à…

- Elle était prisonnière de ces Erguls. Elle était partie pour nous sauver de représailles en mettant sa puissance à leur service. Quelque part, elle n'avait pas le choix. Tu vois au-delà des apparences !

- Papa, tu parles d'or !

- Mais, ma Clio, il ne s'agit pas de mes propos !

- Qui donc les a eus en ce cas ?

- Cet Albator, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia _!

- Comment ?

- Il sait ce qu'est la guerre. Il l'a vécue dans sa chair, en a souffert. Et en même temps il garde une fois absolue en ses convictions de liberté et d'idéaux. Crois-moi, Clio, nous aurions beaucoup à apprendre de lui !


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

Du coude, Marina heurta doucement le bras de l'homme de sa vie.

- Il va mal, Warius. Si jamais cela échouait… Je n'ose imaginer…

- Même moi qui ne parviens pas à l'encaisser, je suis peiné pour lui, avoua le jeune officier.

Totalement indifférent aux deux personnes qui se trouvaient dans l'espèce de salle de prières, dôme végétal, en treillis, lumineux, Albator s'était penché sur Alérian allongé sur un autel fleuri.

- Je ne peux rien de plus, Alérian. Je ne sais si je t'ai confié à des êtres de confiance, mais ce sont les seuls à pouvoir t'aider ! Tu avais fait un long chemin pour venir me retrouver. J'en ai fait un autre pour te sauver autant que possible ! Je t'attends, Alérian, nous avons encore tout à découvrir l'un de l'autre !

Ses gants ôtés, Albator caressa légèrement le front de l'adolescent, avant d'y appuyer ses lèvres en un geste tendre qui le surprit en premier !

D'une poche du ceinturon de ses armes, il sortit le pendentif, pour l'accrocher à nouveau au cou du jeune garçon.

- Ta mère a veillé sur toi. Moi, je ne suis rien, mais je suis désormais là moi aussi pour te protéger !

Pline entra sous le dôme végétal.

- Veuillez tous vous retirer. Le Conseil de Jurassor a permis à Clio d'user de ses pouvoirs, elle va tout faire pour ramener ce jeune humain à la conscience.

Warius et Marina sortirent aussitôt, Albator demeurant encore un moment auprès de son fils, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu l'injonction du Jurassien.

Pline inclina respectueusement la tête envers Clio qui venait d'entrer à son tour.

- Tu peux y aller.

A la vue de sa fille qui s'était soudain mise à trembler de tous ses membres, Pline s'alarma.

- Clio ! ?

- Je le ressens, papa ! Je le perçois comme jamais auparavant !

- Quoi donc ?

- Cet humain aux symboles Pirates, il exhale un amour infini pour un fils qu'il ne connaît pas. Son cœur déborde d'amour. Et en même temps, il est capable de recourir à certaines extrémités pour préserver la liberté ! Cet Albator est moins immonde que je ne le croyais… Oh, papa, tu vois cela, toi aussi ? !

- Oui. Ce pendentif irradie d'ondes positives, pour nos yeux avertis uniquement. Le lien entre ces deux êtres est exceptionnel ! Hormis entre Jurassiens, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible pour d'autres espèces.

Clio s'avança.

- J'ai à faire.

Albator se redressa.

- Je vais attendre dehors, déclara-t-il sans faire aucune histoire.

* * *

><p>Ses deux estomacs tordus d'horreur, Clio avait revécu les sévices que Murhie avait infligés à son jeune prisonnier.<p>

Elle avait ressenti les émotions des deux parties en présence jusqu'au plus profond des fibres de son corps.

- Murhie, tu as été si noires… Alérian, vous êtes si différent et si innocent…

La Jurassienne tressaillit.

- Et pourtant, Alérian, c'est vous qui avez réussi à affoler ma sœur de cœur ! Pourquoi ?

Une silhouette lumineuse se découpant soudain dans l'esprit de l'adolescent, Clio la vit devenir plus nette, réceptive et acceptant qu'elle l'analyse.

- Je lis donc en vous. Maya. Une humaine, jeune, morte.

- Mais je demeurais en mon fils, enfouie au plus profond de son âme. J'ai dû agir quand on l'a violenté de la plus sauvage des façons.

Clio inclina positivement la tête.

- Je vois. Je comprends ce que vous avez fait pour qu'il demeure dans cet état que ceux qui sont de son espèce appellent « coma ». Maya, vous avez entouré son esprit de protection, pour qu'on ne puisse plus l'atteindre !

- En effet.

- Vous pouvez cesser. Le petit humain est avec les siens. Libèrez-le de cet isolement pour lui permettre de reprendre pleinement ses esprits. Son père est là et il s'occupera de lui.

- Oui, Albator prendra le plus grand soin du dernier cadeau que je lui ai laissé. Je suis tellement heureuse ! Pour l'éternité !

Maya se retira, laissant Clio seule avec Alérian avec lequel elle fusionna plus encore.

- Je te ramène à ton papa, Alérian. Suis ma voix et mes ondes paisibles.


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

Revenant sur la passerelle, Raï se dirigea d'abord vers le poste de Warius.

- J'ai à nouveau été nourrir ce grand oiseau noir, commandant. Il a quasi vidé nos réserves de poisson.

- Bien.

- Quand allons-nous repartir ? Cela fait des jours déjà que le petit a été transféré sur le sol de Jura !

- Son père et cette Clio veillent sur lui. Nous ne reprendrons notre vol que lorsqu'il se sera réveillé.

Warius se leva.

- Je te confie le _Karyu_, Marina. Moi je vais sur Jura !

* * *

><p>Sorti du sommeil par des éclats de voix, reconnaissant parmi elle celle du commandant du <em>Karyu<em>, Albator mit un moment pour observer son environnement.

Après des jours de veille, il se souvenait vaguement avoir tenu autant que possible au chevet de son fils mais l'épuisement avait fini par avoir eu raison de lui car il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir regagné la chambre que Pline avait mise à sa disposition à l'étage de sa maison.

Se levant il se dirigea vers le coin toilette où un attentionné Pline avait disposé des serviettes, un pain de savon et un grand broc d'eau à côté de la bassine.

« C'est quoi ce raffût… ? ».

Après s'être rafraîchi, le grand brun balafré avait descendu les escaliers, se heurtant presque à son hôte qui sortait de la cuisine.

- J'aurais cru que vous dormiriez bien plus longtemps encore, remarqua le Jurassien.

- Pas avec ce vacarme… Que se passe-t-il.

Pline fit la grimace.

- Disons que plusieurs des miens n'apprécient pas du tout la présence prolongée d'étrangers sur notre sol. Mais votre ami Zéro campe sur ses positions et le fait qu'aucun de vous ne bougera d'ici.

- Ce n'est pas mon ami. Et il pourrait « camper » quelques tons plus bas, ce ne serait pas plus mal !

Pline dû esquisser un sourire en dépit de son absence de bouche.

- Warius et vous êtes pareils ! décréta-t-il. Je peux vous assurer que vous n'aurez jamais meilleur ami que lui ! Venez dans la cuisine, je vais faire réchauffer des galettes de maïs puis j'irai tirer du lait à l'étable.

Les joues enflammées, les mèches en bataille, Warius revint dans la maison.

- Vous êtes obstiné, Albator, mais vous n'arrivez pas à la cheville de certains de ces Jurassiens !

- Très drôle… Vous leur avez au moins répété que nous n'avions qu'une hâte : celle de retourner sur nos cuirassés respectifs ?

- Ils trouvent le temps bien long, grommela encore Warius. Encore heureux que je n'ai pas eu à leur dire qu'un autre balafré dormait à poings fermés.

- Vous adorez vous entendre parler, cela ne vous aurait certainement pas gêné.

Albator soupira.

- Si d'ici vingt-quatre heures, Alérian n'a pas rouvert les yeux, il nous faudra quand même repartir, déclara-t-il. Nous avons beau nous déplacer en navettes occultées, il suffirait que les Erguls en envoient une à eux pour scruter la surface de la planète pour que notre présence soit trahie. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné qu'ils n'aient encore procédé à aucune patrouille.

- Ils doivent être tellement persuadé de leur supériorité dans tous les domaines, qu'ils ne redoutent sûrement rien de ces Jurassiens qui ne disposent d'aucun véhicule spatial et dont les pouvoirs ne peuvent les atteindre, compléta Warius. Mais je suis d'accord, nous avons à repartir !

- Si nécessaire, je vous confierai encore Alérian, le temps de me recomposer un équipage.

- Pas de souci. Sinon, je peux dépêcher une antenne médicale sur l'_Arcadia_, le temps nécessaire.

- Je ne crois pas pouvoir supporter une présence Militaire prolongée à mon bord, grinça Albator.

- Tête de mule !

Albator eut un petit gloussement amusé mais ne rétorqua rien à son interlocuteur.

Clio s'approchant, elle s'illumina soudain, ce qui provoqua un compréhensible réflexe de recul de la part du grand Pirate balafré ! Mais la Jurassienne irradia d'une lueur dorée qui n'avait rien d'inquiétant, que du contraire.

- Alérian est sur le point de se réveiller, annonça-t-elle.

Et Albator se précipita au chevet de son fils.


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

- Pouvez-vous rester un instant, capitaine Albator ? pria Clio alors que Warius ramenait Alérian à sa navette de commandement afin que son Doc l'examine avant son départ pour le retour final vers la Terre.

- Je ne pense pas vous remercier, marmonna le grand Pirate balafré. Vous n'avez fait qu'effacer le mal causé par votre consœur. Même si sans vous, mon enfant serait toujours un corps à l'esprit détruit. Je voudrais, moi, vous demander pourquoi avoir fini par sauver mon fils ?

- Murhie avait changé, par suite de son statut de prisonnière, ou pas. Je crois que j'ai toujours su qu'elle avait une part d'ombre, que sa puissance lui donnait des ambitions que la vie ici ne pouvait lui offrir. Elle avait bel et bien fait du mal à cet enfant. Et lui en retour n'a fait que se défendre, bien que ce ne fût pas vraiment lui qui a frappé l'esprit de Murhie.

- Ah, vous connaissez donc la vérité, grogna encore le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

Clio inclina positivement la tête.

- Pourquoi m'avoir menti et pris sur vous la mort de Murhie ? reprit-elle.

- Autrement, auriez-vous accepté de soigner le responsable présumé de sa mort cérébrale ? Maintenant, vous êtes au courant de toute l'histoire, mais à la première rencontre, c'était bien trop complexe et long à raconter. Et puis, je ne suis pas sûr du tout que vous m'auriez cru !

- Possible en effet… Très plausible ! Quelles sont vos intentions à présent ?

- Je ramène Alérian chez lui. Ensuite j'ai à me préparer pour les nouveaux temps troublés qui s'annoncent.

- Avez-vous une chance face à ces Erguls ?

- Je vais vite le savoir…

Albator passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches, détestant devoir quémander quoi que ce soit !

- Le commandant Zéro et moi aurons une requête à formuler à votre père. Serait-il possible de ravitailler ici ? Un long voyage nous attend et l'attente ici a grandement entamé nos réserves de vivres !

- Les miens vous aideront, vous fourniront tout ce que vous voudrez, assura la Jurassienne.

- Quelle générosité soudain…

- Ils feraient n'importe quoi pour que vous disparaissiez tous les deux au plus vite !

- Oui, je me doutais bien d'un truc comme ça… conclut Albator en retournant à son spacewolf.

* * *

><p>Pline tressaillit en franchissant le seuil de la chambre de sa fille. Bien que dans le fond, il se soit douté de sa réaction et sa décision !<p>

- Tu pars, Clio ? fit-il à la vue du baluchon.

- Oui, papa. J'ai failli tuer un autre être, dans un coup de folie destructeur. Je dois apprendre à connaître les autres races, pour les comprendre, les respecter aussi quand elles sont bonnes. J'ai aussi à me faire pardonner de ce Pirate. Je l'accompagne dans ses voyages, sa guerre ! Il a vraiment quelque chose de spécial et son courage est impressionnant. Et puis, il y a tout cet amour qu'il dégageait pour cet enfant dont il ne savait rien ! Son mensonge prouve jusqu'à quel degré d'abnégation il était prêt à aller pour lui !

- Je comprends. Tu quittes Juras de ta propre volonté. Tu y seras toujours la bienvenue.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, papa !

- Et n'oublie pas ta harpe, rappela Pline en lui tendant l'instrument. Ce Pirate est bien seul. Je pense que ta musique le distraira et l'apaisera. Car son voyage à lui est bien plus long que celui qu'il va entamer pour ramener ce jeune humain chez lui.

- Et s'il ne m'acceptait pas ? hoqueta sa fille. Il a toutes les raisons pour me refuser à son bord !

- Il a plus de grandeur d'âme que tu ne le crois, ou que lui-même ne le soupçonne ! J'intercèderai pour toi quand il viendra chercher ses derniers paquets de vivres.

* * *

><p>Beebop avait conduit Clio à un appartement du château arrière, logement voisin de celui du capitaine de l'<em>Arcadia<em>.

- Installez-vous. Je vais finir l'activation de l'alambic amené à bord, et je vous distillerai votre nourriture selon vos besoins, puisque vous ne vous nourrissez que de breuvage à hauts degrés d'alcool.

- Merci. Quand pourrai-je remercier le capitaine Albator ?

- Quand il le décidera. Soyez patiente en revanche !

- Je m'y attendais.

Et prenant effectivement son mal en patience, Clio pinça les cordes de sa petite harpe.


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

Sur le _Karyu_, Alérian avait fin d'emballer les quelques affaires qu'il y avait eues durant son séjour.

- Tu as tout, Alérian ?

- Oui, papa, cela tient dans ce sac Militaire dont Warius m'a fait cadeau !

- Bien. Nous pouvons donc retourner sur l'_Arcadia _!

- Prêt, Alie ? s'enquit Grenadier en venant prendre le petit bagage pour le porter au spacewolf Pirate.

- Alie ! Alie ? Et ça ne te gêne pas ? gronda Albator dès que la porte se fut refermée sur Grenadier.

- Mais non, c'est sympa, sourit l'adolescent.

- Ah… ?

- C'est juste une de leurs façons de me témoigner leur affection.

- Qu'ils ne se mettent pas en tête de m'appeler Albie !

Alérian eut un rire frais.

- Ca j'en doute ! Ils ne t'ont pas assez à la bonne pour !

- Mais je ne suis pas si infréquentable que cela…

* * *

><p>Le capitaine de l'<em>Arcadia<em> et le commandant du _Karyu_ se faisaient face pour la dernière fois.

- Je suppose que nous ne nous reverrons jamais ? ironisa Albator.

- Oui, c'est le mieux. Si jamais nous devions nous recroiser, j'aurais à vous arrêter, Pirate !

- C'est bien noté. Merci cependant d'avoir été là pour mon fils !

- Nous l'avons tous apprécié. Bonne route à vous deux !

Après avoir fait ses propres adieux à ceux du _Karyu_, Alérian était revenu auprès de son père.

- Nous avons donc un court voyage pour nous connaître !

Souriant, tendrement, paisible, Albator caressa la douce joue néanmoins balafrée de l'adolescent.

- Mon papa !

- Mon enfant !

Du bout des doigts, Marina tapota l'épaule de Warius qui observait l'échange entre Albator et son fils.

- Tu le vois sous un autre angle, ce Pirate trouble-fête, non ?

- Il me surprend… Je l'envie aussi.

- Quand nous serons de retour chez nous, que nous aurons fait rapport à la hiérarchie, nous serons aussi parents !

- Quoi, tu veux dire que… ?

- Oui, notre dossier d'adoption a été accepté. Ils ont un bébé à nous proposer. Je voulais t'en faire la surprise un peu plus tard mais là je ne peux plus tenir ma langue !

Warius soupira.

- Je me dis qu'au vu de ce qui s'annonce, c'est folie de vouloir élever un enfant pour un futur incertain. Mais c'est aussi la meilleure chose que nous pouvons faire ! Tout couple qui s'aime ne peut que vouloir fonder sa famille !

- Warius, mon amour !

* * *

><p>Le Drakkar en orbite de Jura avait soudain vu un cuirassé de guerre vert arborant le drapeau noir des Pirates se matérialiser juste devant sa proue !<p>

Les tourelles de l'_Arcadia_ avait alors fait feu de toutes leurs pièces, les tirs surpuissants ouvrant des brèches dans les coques du Drakkar qui n'avait pas eu le temps de lever ses boucliers de protection.

Continuant de foncer sur sa cible, Albator avait dirigé les armes de son vaisseau sur la poupe du Drakkar, les tirs ravageant à nouveau ce dernier.

Warius gronda entre ses dents.

- Il est fou… et génial ! Une tactique suicidaire et de toute beauté ! Et il y arrive, ce grand crétin !

Le commandant du _Karyu_ se frotta les mains.

- Quel beau spectacle, je me régale ! Dommage que ce soit justement maintenant que nous nous séparions… Je crois que finalement je l'aimais bien ! Tout va être soudain bien calme sans lui !

Sur l'écran brisé de la passerelle du Drakkar, à l'image tressautante, celle du grand Pirate balafré apparut.

- Erguls, je suis là. Je suis Albator, capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Et je vous déclare la guerre !

Il ricana.

- Je vous laisse dix secondes pour transférer ce message à vos autorités, quelles qu'elles soient !

Et dix secondes plus tard, de nouveaux tirs des canons du cuirassé vert finirent d'exploser le Drakkar.

Ensuite, dans un saut spatio-temporel, l'_Arcadia_ disparut dans la mer d'étoiles.


	23. Chapter 23

**23.**

A la vue de la planète bleue, Alérian ressentit des frissons.

- Elle m'a tellement manqué ! Je ne l'avais pourtant jamais vue depuis l'espace… Mais je sais que c'est ma planète natale ! C'est là que maman et toi vous êtes aimés, et que j'ai passé mes tendres années !

- Et tu peux recommencer à t'épanouir, Alie, sourit Albator en lui caressant tendrement l'épaule.

- Les Drakkars viendront, bientôt, un jour, papa !

- Je sais. Je les ai défiés. Ils savent que je serai toujours sur leur chemin, qu'ils me prennent ou non pour quantité négligeable, bien que je pense leur avoir donné un petit avertissement quand nous avons quitté Jura ! Désormais, le nom de ta mère te protègera, les Erguls ne feront jamais le lien !

- Donc, tu m'abandonnes ? gémit le jeune garçon.

- Hors de question ! Je veux juste que tu profites encore un peu de ta jeunesse. Les Erguls peuvent arriver dans des mois, des années, voire jamais !

- Comment cela ?

- Si les Flottes des mondes visés par leurs conquêtes comptent dans leurs rangs des officiers de la trempe de ce Zéro, les Erguls auront bien du mal à parvenir à leurs fins !

- Je suis content que tu apprécies un peu Warius !

- C'est un Militaire au potentiel remarquable. J'espère qu'il pourra donner le meilleur de lui-même. Et selon les analyses de Toshiro, son _Karyu_ a des potentialités que l'_Arcadia_ n'aurait pas à lui envier. A présent, allons au spacewolf, je te ramène à tes Tuteurs !

- Oui, papa, fit docilement l'adolescent.

Albator hésita un instant, sa prunelle marron dans celles émeraude et pleines d'attente d'Alérian.

- Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ?

- Oh, papa, j'ai cru que tu ne le demanderais jamais !

* * *

><p>Travaillant à l'un des sujets de l'ordre du jour en attente de validation pour la séance à venir au Parlement, Mulien Schormel sursauta quand les portes en bois précieux de son bureau s'ouvrirent sur une silhouette aux mèches folles, drapée dans une ample cape, bien campée sur ses chevilles bottées.<p>

- Non… C'est impossible… Albator ?

- Mulien ! jeta Alérian en passant devant son père pour se jeter dans les bras de son Tuteur.

- Alérian, tu es en vie ! Lhora et moi, nous nous sommes tellement inquiétés ! Nous avions fini par craindre le pire !

- Je suis là, sourit l'adolescent.

- Par les dieux, cette balafre…

- Alérian est comme son père, fit Lhora. A présent, Mulien, accueillons notre hôte pour le peu de temps qu'il peut passer ici. J'ai préparé un bon repas pour Alérian et son père !

Alérian passa un bras sous celui de Lhora, un autre sous celui de Mulien.

- Allons manger, je meurs de faim ! Et papa et moi avons plein de choses à vous raconter !

S'arrêtant devant le grand brun balafré, Mulien s'arracha un instant à l'étreinte de son petit protégé.

- Descendez tous les deux.

Entraîné par Lhora, Alérian la suivit sans se poser la moindre question.

- Albator, quelles sont vos intentions ? Comptez-vous… me le reprendre ? souffla le Parlementaire.

- Non. Alérian est heureux ici. Il a encore besoin de ces temps paisibles. Alérian est encore un enfant, même s'il est allé au bout d'une quête d'adulte que peu auraient réussie ! C'est pour votre sécurité à tous, autant que possible, que je repars dans les lieux qui me sont les plus familiers !

- Je vous fais confiance, Albator !

- Merci.

- Non, c'est moi qui vous remercie.

* * *

><p>Durant la soirée, puis une partie de la nuit, le petit festin impromptu avait rassemblé l'étrange famille, presque recomposée, et tous avaient dû finir par se séparer.<p>

Albator avait interminablement serré contre lui un adolescent qui lui était devenu précieux au possible.

- Je reviendrai, Alie ! Et je tiens toujours mes promesses !

- Je te crois, papa !

* * *

><p>Toujours sous bouclier d'invisibilité, l'<em>Arcadia<em> avait quitté l'orbite terrestre.

Quant à lui, revenu dans son appartement, Albator s'assit dans son fauteuil de bois à coussins rouge, au haut montant, face à la baie vitrée donnant sur l'espace.

- Je peux ? s'enquit Clio.

- Oui, fais. J'aime ta musique !

Et la Jurassienne fit chanter sa harpe.

* * *

><p>S'accoudant à la fenêtre de sa chambre, la nuit noire mais clairsemée de petites lueurs, Alérian laissa son regard se perdre dans la mer d'étoiles où, quelque part, son père volait, et veillait sur lui, à sa manière.<p>

FIN


End file.
